Kim Possible: So the Rivalry
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Kim Possible always started out as the popular girl at Middleton High. But...what if there was a alternate universe out there where she didn't? What if she had to fight hard to become popular? This is Kim Possible like you've never seen her before. My version of the Kim Possible 2019 movie. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, humor, Kim Possible show level drama, and action.
1. Prologue

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Author's Notes: I admittedly had very mixed feelings on the 2019 movie.

At first, I wasn't even sure I wanted to do this story.

But, because the movie was written and backed by the original show creators of Kim Possible... I went ahead and wrote it in hope of saving the world of the movie(pun intended).

Overall... I wanted to completely rewrite this movie out of respect for the original show creators and out of loving the original show Kim Possible.

Side Notes: This is my version of the 2019 movie(completely rewriting it to better reflect the spirit of the show and without Athena in it). So, if you haven't seen or read about the movie...

You can. But, it isn't required to understand this story.

There are plenty more references to the show in this story than before. Feel free to try to reel in them all with a grappling hook(or two).

* * *

Prologue:

There's the Earth in space.

The view zooms in closer and closer on a whirl.

And... Kim Possible narrates to herself in her thoughts:

_So... Moderate sigh. Many years ago..._

_No babysitter alive could handle me._

_Pre-K started out fun._

_I met a weird but likable boy named Ron Stoppable._

_You might think that we'd always be best friends. Never away for long._

_But... Well... _

_Moderate sigh._

_There was the big move._

_Sniffle._

_I accidentally set fire to the house when I tried to fix dad's car with a welding torch. Good thing mom got out with the twin babies in time._

_Sniffle!_

_But... Even my own parents couldn't handle me growing up._

The scene changes to a little hand quickly turning off a metallic welding torch.

It bounces a little and clinks hard on the concrete floor.

But... Dr. Possible's car is already rapidly burning up from the blue flame.

A car alarm going off. A fire alarm blaring.

Sobs and cries.

Two little hands outside the garage...leaning hard against the driveway.

More sobs and cries.

The whole orangish brown house complex is burning up.

Burning bricks are collapsing in by the ton.

And... A silhouette of Kim's mom is rushing out the back carrying twin babies.

The scene cuts over to flying through the clouds.

Kim's narration continues:

_They sent me away to Florida to be with my Nana. I found out later that they really felt they had no other choice to save me from myself._

_Sniffle!_

_She became my legal guardian._

_I first thought she was taking worrying about me to a truly critical level._

_But... Faint chuckle._

_She wasn't so different from me after all._

_She may be seventy two. But you wouldn't really know unless you got to know her._

_She always seemed to "just" know when I was about to cause trouble._

_She knows a lot of Kung Fu._

_For real...I was so scared at first that she could do that._

_But, she never hit me._

_She just firmly restrained me until I calmed down. Then, she baked cookies or lemon squares to help me feel better._

_A few months later, I... I couldn't help but admire her._

_I really wanted to know how she could babysit me that easy. I also really wanted to know those moves._

_Nana promised to start me off when I was nine. And, she did._

* * *

In a side view... The scene changes to Kim Possible in Nana Possible's mostly wood carved and privately owned dojo.

Kim was nine. She had long darkish red hair.

She was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink heart on it and a matching skirt.

The floor was marble gray tiled: With a long golden polished rim and wood on the far sides. Grided squares of light gray lined the lower half of the walls. The dojo had three brown tinted Japanese paintings in back: Together making a painting of a waterfall before a flying overhead Japanese dragon.

Nana had dark red straight hair down to her shoulders. Half of her hair was over her shoulders.

She was wearing a darkish orange open sweater over a light bluish purple dress. She was wearing dark red rimmed semi-rectangular glasses. She also wore a beaded necklace with dark wood to gray and light gray beads.

They were exchanging fists. But, Nana easily blocked them all.

Kim was cartwheeling out of the way of Nana's fist.

Kim was breathing hard. But, she kind of easily got back to her feet.

Nana said, "good. Good for starting off."

Kim lightly said, "come on. I can do this all day!"

Nana challenged, "oh really? Faint laugh. You're sounding just like me when I was your age."

Kim challenged back, "we'll see about that."

She was battle crying in a charge.

They were exchanging fists fast.

But, ultimately... Nana kicked Kim down.

Kim was coughing hard some against the floor.

She turned herself around to face up.

And... Nana helped her to her feet.

Nana lightly said, "come on, Kimberly Ann. Get your head in the game."

Kim got red in the face. But, she was smirking a little.

She knew it was just the two of them.

Kim complimented, "nice moves, Nana. Why not two out of three? Well...after I have some water."

Nana got a cold plastic water bottle out from under a wood bench in the dojo.

From the full view of her face... She was looking like Connie R.

She screwed the top of the water bottle off.

She offered it to Kim.

Nana concluded, "I just knew you'd be asking for some water. Here you go, dear. Don't drink it "too" too fast now. You could get hiccups."

Kim quickly took the water bottle.

She was quickly gulping down the water from it.

After a little bit though... Kim slowed down a little for drinking it.

When she finished...the whole water bottle was empty.

She put it away in a nearby wood recycling bin without even being asked.

Kim hugged Nana tight. Nana hugged her back.

They both smiled.

Kim was saying, "thank you Nana. I'm proud to be your granddaughter."

Nana was saying, "ohh. I'm so proud of you as well."

* * *

Kim's present narration continues:

_In five years...she had totally trained me in sixteen styles of Kung Fu._

_It helped me calm myself down. It helped me take on anything._

_Chuckle. Faint sniffle._

_Not that I'm burning down cars. I've grown out of being very young._

_I'm happy Nana took such amazing care of me._

_Ron and I kept in touch a lot by e-mail and video chat. I was happy for that too._

* * *

In a side view... The scene cuts over to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable when they were twelve.

Kim was typing away on a old fashioned dark purple laptop, facing the side of her mostly very light pink bedroom. She was making a quick entry in her diary while keeping a dark blue cellular phone to her ear with her shoulder.

Kim had a set of thin silvery braces on her teeth. Her hair was tied back with a light blue scrungie.

Ron was looking up pet info on his old fashioned very tan blue computer monitor, facing the side of his mostly greenish tan blue bedroom. This was while keeping a tan red cellular phone to his ear with his shoulder.

He had longish dyed black curly hair. It went over his eyes.

Kim wondered, "so...can you get online now?"

Ron casually answered, "yeah. I'm researching pets."

Kim lightly was going, "huh. Interesting. I didn't think your dad was giving in. What changed?"

Ron kind of nervously admitted, "umm...not really. But, you never know."

Kim faintly shrugged.

She deduced, "true. Although, after the school rat invasion..."

Ron was going, "oh come on! Who builds a whole sewer level under a school? I thought that was just a boiler room."

He raised his arm up high midway through saying it.

Kim put a contemplative finger right below her lips.

She considered, "you're right. But, you know...you still should have double checked, Ron."

After a bit... Ron slightly sighed.

He realized, "yeah, Kim. I guess you're right. But, at least I still have you as a best friend."

Kim was telling him, "always. No matter how far we are."

Ron was telling her, "yeah. No matter how far."

They both awkwardly smile to themselves. For, video chat wasn't up right at that time.

* * *

Kim's present narration continues:

_We even got to visit each other on the holidays. That's always been nice._

_But... I got to admit._

_It has been kind of lonely down in Florida._

_There were just seniors and no teenage boys or girls in town that wanted to really hang out with me for long._

_Faint nervous laugh._

_The sun dressing phase didn't really help my social life either._

In a side view... The scene changes to the mostly light pink senior community center complex of Chez Leisure.

A ten year old Kim was wearing a mostly light blue sun dress with short dark blue puffed sleeves.

She was lying back on a light blue and white beach chair. Nana Possible was lying back on the light blue and white beach chair next to her.

They were watching some of their senior friends playing shuffleboard on part of the pavement.

Well...until they looked back at Kim a little annoyed.

Kim was awkwardly apologizing for cheering too loud. She was red in the face.

But... Nana just assured her, "shh. It's all right, dear. Not everyone has hearing aids to turn down as I do. Sometimes it's hard to remember."

She put a comforting hand on Kim's as she does.

Kim added, "thank you. I feel better now." Nana added, "you're welcome."

They smiled toward each other.

Then... They turned back to watching the shuffleboard game.

It was almost like nothing happened.

* * *

Kim's present narration continues:

_My senior friends were all of Nana's friends. Everyone else just avoided me like I was on some kind of different level than they were._

_What's a more cheerful thing to bring up?_

_Ohh. Yes! There is._

_Nana also became a solo pilot, became the first woman to graduate from the US Navy Underwater Demolition Training Program..._

_Faint chuckle._

_Ohh. Yes._

_After helping a master of Pang Lang Quan Kung Fu save the world... A Chinese politician gave Nana some water from a secret Chinese fountain of youth as a thank you._

_I tried to find out who. But, even my Nana said she was sworn to secrecy on it and wanted to stick by it. So, I let it drop._

_Yeah._

_I always liked helping people out. But, all anyone gave me was volunteering at the senior center or the military._

_I got a in thanks to Nana for top secret bomb defusal duty when I was twelve._

_She had called in some favors. The US Navy and everyone else on top looked the other way._

_I helped stop four bombs from blowing up entire cities. I was one of the only few that knew._

_Nana helped talked me through it the first time. No big._

_But...then comes the year 2019._

_I wanted to do even more good for people. That's big._

_So...I started a website. It's Kimpossible dot com._

The view cuts to brief shots of Kim Possible from different angles.

Kim wears a silvery lined mostly sky blue bracelet with her Kimmunicator built in it. Little rocket shaped mostly white buttons are around the rim.

Her Kimmunicator is switched on and off by voice recognition of her voice. There is no manual on/off switch.

Kim also wears a silvery almost flashy medallion: With a set of black strings crisscrossing around a certain part of her lower neck.

For her mission clothes... She wears a smallish black T-shirt, cargo pants styled pouches on her belt, and business casual yellowish tan pants.

One of her pouches covers a certain part of her bare midriff.

There's the sound of a rocket going from behind her in the clouds.

Kim's narration continues:

_Full of it much?_

_Faint chuckle._

_Yeah. Maybe a little._

_But, it's my website. So, it's mine. _

_So, let me live my life. Thank you._

_After some long uncomfortable talks with my parents over video chat... _

_Faint chuckle._

_Not so much the talks. But, what followed is really cool._

_They let me put up my website, and let me come back to Middleton on a trial basis for my third quarter of ninth grade._

_I finally get to hang out with Ron in person again! Yes!_

_I...I'm really hoping I don't screw this all up._

_Faint nervous chuckle._

_Yeah. There's two annoying little tweebs I have to live with now._

_Yeah. I really don't know what high school will be like in Middleton._

_But...I'll do my best not to make any big accidents._

_Actually, I..._

_Chuckle._

_I accidentally received my first distress call because of a typo._

_Faint chuckle._

_And, I was done with my homework. So, I answered it._

_I guess not all accidents are all bad._

_Still..._

_Moderate sigh._

_It is hard to tell sometimes just how bad one is. Especially when it's me._

_Faint nervous chuckle._

_But, now...now I'm out saving the world. In public with Ron as my sidekick!_

_That's...that's pretty amazing._

The view cuts to a full view of Kim...fly diving out of the clouds on a rustic mostly gray jetpack.

She's wearing a mostly marble like red helmet with some yellow and red stripes down the center. The glass visor is fully over her face.

The jetpack has some red lines on the wingtips, two big gray turbine like rocket engines in the back, two circles of bulky tinfoil like foldout planks holding up the engines, four black seatbelt like straps as a harness, and the classic dark green to pale tan green KP logo holding up the center piece of the harness.

Kim comes in for a landing on a rustic harbor styled silvery dam with a big dark blue rim. It's the Cleveland Dam in Northern Vancouver.

Canyon sides and evergreen trees are to the left and right of the kind of slow rushing dam water coming from the dam. Capilano Lake is behind the dam.

Dark gray military jeeps, rusty looking brown drainage grating, and large wide black market grade light blue gas tanks in matching thin metal bar structures on wheels are across the Cleveland Dam.

Kim's narration finishes:

_And being myself...is enough to save the world!_

_Who am I?_

_I'm Kim Possible. And, I can do anything!_

Kim takes off her helmet. But, she holds onto it with one hand.

From the full view of her face... She looks like Sadie S.

Kim Possible is smiling wide.

She hears heavy footsteps. But...she is still smiling.


	2. Act I: A Demented Plan

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Act I:

The view cuts back to Canadian spy satellite footage from a undisclosed point in the sky. A reddish tactical readout is seen from it.

It scrolls through earlier shots of Kim Possible flying in to land on the dam.

Kim narrates to herself a little more:

_Okay. Here's the sitch now._

_A big deal top secret government scientist was working on a new kind of oil called oil fungus._

_Ugh! It still sounds gross._

_But, if it works... It can clean the oceans of all garbage and oil spills by just eating it._

_It would live out its kind of short life before it could attack the oceans and sink to the bottom where it can't hurt anything._

_But... The evil Professor Dementor has kidnapped the scientist._

_The Canadian government gave me the okay to cross the border. And, I'm going to rescue their scientist._

_And, it's a good thing too. Looks like Professor Dementor's gas tanks are ready for harm city._

* * *

The whole scene cuts over to a globe...and some black slime is pouring over it.

There's disturbing laughter.

The view cuts further back.

A guy in a dark red suit with black stripes down the front is making his way toward a scared scientist. He wears blocky dark yellow black rimmed gloves.

But... The guy's head isn't seen yet.

They're in a top secret Canadian government facility hidden in the dam. But, it too easily has become a lair with faint dark and light blue lights dancing around.

There's henchmen in hazmat suits and matching dome helmets just because they can. There's henchmen standing guard around the scientist: In near grayish red dome helmets, big bulky grayish sunglasses, and gray jumpsuits.

White spore filled black monstrous slime are bubbling hot in two black vats.

There's giant yellow tubes going up, Professor Dementor's metallic see through crates with active computer parts and wiring aplenty, weird super long test tube tubing systems with tubes going into bucket sized black vats, dark red guard rails on the very dark blue upper level catwalks, and the black slime covered globe on a small yellow table on the lower level.

The scientist has medium black hair, a faint matching beard, a faint matching mustache, and stubble. He wears a open yellowish gray jacket over a mostly very dark blue tie and a light blue formal undershirt.

He's chained to a metal chair by a classic space gray computer terminal.

Confused... He says, "that's not even the oil fungus slime. Why...why did you just...?!"

Professor Dementor enthusiastically exclaims, "because it's fun! My fun!"

He laughs again with his arms out.

And... The full view of the guy is seen.

He's kind of short and bulky.

He wears a black dome helmet and black shoulder pads.

He looks like Patton O.

Tensely... The scientist pleads, "I told you where it is. Please! Please let me go! I miss my wife...and my kids...and my mold spores collection in perfume bottles. Don't judge me! Just please let me go!"

He's shaking now.

Professor Dementor leans down to be eye level with the scientist.

Professor Dementor coldly says, "you say this is my "uber" slime? From what you say...that makes me uncertain now. Let's...make...sure."

* * *

Around then, back with Kim Possible...

A henchman with a red dome helmet has already called in backup over his radio unit.

Kim presses a side button on her Kimmunicator to retract the wings and turn off the jetpack's rocket engines in the same go.

It's somewhat heavier now as she unstraps it and sets it down on the ground.

It's more easily seen now that she has jet black fingerless biker gloves, black shoes, and black belt like lacing over her lower pants legs.

Kim is almost punched down by the first henchman.

But... She flip back kicks him back hard into another.

Kim then presses another side button on her Kimmunicator twice.

And... The jetpack goes fly charging into all ten henchmen.

They all are knocked back over themselves and into each other.

They all fall down unconscious.

The jetpack then sets back down on the ground: Almost like nothing happened.

Kim runs over and goes to strap it back on.

Suddenly... One of the henchmen grabs it first.

He slams it hard into Kim's side.

She doubles over, coughing hard.

The same henchman makes a run back to the lair with the jetpack.

Two of the henchmen grab Kim...lifting her whole body up in the process.

They're about to toss her over the edge of the dam.

Kim cries out, "no!"

The henchmen laugh.

Kim struggles to move. But, she's still coughing hard.

Just then... Ron comes fly spinning out of control on his jetpack...spin crashing right through the two henchmen.

He now has medium very light brownish blond curly hair. And, none of it is in his eyes.

He wears all black and gloves to match.

From the full view of his face... He looks like Sean G.

He also weirdly has his green backpack strapped on under his jetpack harness in the front.

Ron goes, "wah hoo...whaa!"

Kim lands flat on top of the two henchmen.

With her hands free though... She slowly but surely is reaching for a pressure point on herself.

She soon sighs with some relief.

She thinks to herself:

_Yeah. Best friend and best sidekick._

Ron groans a little.

He gets up from the concrete.

He mutters, "yeah. Not exactly my best landing."

He checks, "but...are we winning? Kim? Are you all right?"

He looks uncertainly at Kim.

Kim smiles wide.

After a bit... She kind of uneasily gets up again.

She figures, "am I all right? Chuckle. Look at the henchmen you just took out to save me. Thank you."

She kind of slowly points her arm back over to the unconscious henchmen.

Ron puts his arms out.

He confidently goes, "ha ha! Yeah! I did it. You're welcome, Kim. And, don't worry: There's no way Professor Dementor is calling in more henchmen...now."

He goes to just strap off his jetpack. But...he accidentally sets off the small self destruct button built into the P in the KP logo in his harness.

The jetpack starts beeping bright red from the KP logo as Ron sets it down.

They both very nervously look to each other.

Kim calls out, "run! Run!"

They both make a run for it...as the jetpack explodes.

One of the black market gas tanks is set aflame by it.

And...a big fiery explosion goes off over the dam.

Ron admits, "okay. He might've seen that!" Kim irritatedly says, "yeah Ron: No duh!"

On the other side of the fiery explosion... The silhouettes of twenty henchmen with red helmets and yellow helmets are seen coming after them.

Kim hears a beep on her Kimmunicator.

She presses a side button on her Kimmunicator.

A big light blue curved rectangular holo-screen, among several smaller ones, projects steadily out of her Kimmunicator while she keeps running.

The several smaller ones show a purplish globe, statistics of spy satellites, internet traffic, and so on.

Wade says, "Kim! I've got a target lock. See for yourself on that screen there. The scientist is chained up on the sixth floor. And...umm...you better keep hurrying. He might not hold out much longer."

A full view of his face is shown. He looks like Issac R. B.

He wears a open mostly darkish red sweater jacket over light blue.

He has frontless short black hair.

His room is mostly very light blue. It's surrounded by large complex light blue and dark blue circuit breakers: With vertical and horizontal circular fixtures with red and white indicator lights.

His keyboard has a black handlebar styled joystick sticking out the front, with red and white indicator lights around its base. The indicator lights look like strung around Christmas tree lights.

Kim thinks to herself:

_That's our newest friend Wade. He was really impressed with us after our first mission. So, he offered to help us in the future. _

_Faint chuckle._

_Ron and I dreamed of a lot over the years. But, none of us pictured that happening._

_Resident tech genius. He graduated from college when he was only ten._

The view briefly cuts to a light blue wall with a white lined picture.

The picture is of Wade with black graduation robes with some red lining down both sides.

The view cuts back over to Kim and Ron continuing to run.

Kim faintly smiles.

Sounding a little better already... She says, "come on, Ron. Now it's go time."

* * *

Soon, on the sixth floor...

Teary eyed... The scientist is calling out, "no! No! Please!"

He's being slowly lowered by a yellow crane hook toward a vat of bubbling oil fungus.

Professor Dementor laughs with a clenched fist.

He says under his breath, "now I shall take over the world and disintegrate all the toys with the pink and the sparkles! That will teach my parents what fun is!"

Real nervously... The scientist calls out, "but...but then everyone will be disintegrated!"

Professor Dementor glares sharply at him.

Professor Dementor mutters back, "of course: You would do anything to save yourself!"

He twistedly laughs and laughs.

Just then... Kim and Ron are coming down the red rimmed stairs.

A bright light is behind them. A warehouse styled ceiling is all along the stairway.

Ron now has his backpack on his back instead of in the front of him.

The scientist squirms desperately in the chains.

His legs are only a foot away from the bubbling oil fungus.

He calls out, "please! Sniffle. Get me out of here!"

Kim and Ron go through a darkish red door.

They find themselves on a matching winding catwalk...not at all far from the scientist.

Kim taunts, "slime time? Your teaching credentials are up, Professor Dementor."

Professor Dementor taunts back, "ha! I never wanted to be a teacher anyway...fräulein Possible. Yeah. Who belongs in school now? Your jetpack gave you away. I'll be keeping it! And, there's nothing you can do to..."

Ron looks fairly shocked and kind of terrified all at once.

But, while Professor Demeanor is ranting... Kim whispers something to Ron.

Ron whispers back, "got it, Kim."

Kim side hands him a silvery lipstick with blue to yellow flowers painted on it and a red cap.

Ron goes ahead to bring the scientist in toward him with his free hand.

The scientist asks, "what are you doing?"

Ron points out, "what does it look like? Saving you. This...is harder than it looks."

He groans hard some as he pulls back more.

Meanwhile... Kim gets out her grappling hook that only looks like a hairdryer.

It's bright red with darkish yellow big side stripes.

She fires the grappling hook right at the yellow control box in Professor Dementor's hand.

Professor Dementor is wrestling the grappling hook for the yellow control box.

He cries out, "gah! ! Let go of that control box! ! I need to pound it some more. Crane not fast enough..."

Kim groans hard some.

But... She still uses her grappling hook to reel in his control box.

She lightly calls out, "yeah? Neither is your hand!"

She presses the gray round stop button on the control box...stopping the crane.

Professor Dementor puts his arms out.

He cries out, "gahhh! ! Get her! ! Get that idiot boy! ! Go, go, go! !"

He points to her with both arms on the last part.

Ten or so henchmen with red helmets fast walk up the stairs.

The scientist says to Ron, "it's combination locked. You'll never unlock it in time!"

Ron chuckles.

He casually insists, "that's why I have this with me. Hold on."

He goes to cap off the lipstick. But...he realizes he needs both hands to do it.

Without a second thought... He caps it off.

He's just about to turn it...when he suddenly realizes the scientist is starting to dangle over the oil fungus.

Ron mutters, "shoot!"

Just then... He gets restrained by two henchmen.

He struggles to get free...when one of the henchmen pulls the lipstick away while unintentionally turning it.

A bright red laser fires from the lipstick...cutting right through the back of the scientist's chains.

It also temporarily blinds the first henchman.

He reactively covers his eyes.

He cries out, "my eyes!"

Ron faintly smiles.

He slam hurls the first henchman into the second one.

They both fall against the catwalk. But, they're just dazed.

Ron grabs the cap and caps it back on the lipstick.

The scientist falls fast.

But... Kim swings down on her grappling hook around a higher piece of catwalk.

She grabs the scientist in mid-air.

But, with all the built up momentum around the scientist... The grappling hook's line snaps.

Frustratedly... Kim cries out, "no!"

She and the scientist tumble land hard on the ground.

They both groan hard.

Ron hurries back down the stairs.

Professor Dementor calls out loudly, "not up there! Down here, you idiots! Gahh!"

Ron helps the scientist to his feet.

Ron says, "come on!"

The scientist comments, "not much a... Groan! Not much a choice, do I?"

Ron doesn't answer. He just ducks behind the small table.

The scientist reluctantly ducks behind it too.

Kim gets to her feet...when a big muscular henchman holding her jetpack is standing in front of her.

Seven henchmen and Professor Dementor are gathered around to watch.

Kim grabs the big henchman's arm to try to twirl flip him over. Nothing.

She slams the grappling hook launcher at the helmet on his head. Nothing.

The big henchman growls impatiently.

The big henchman throws the jetpack at her.

Kim barely jump roll kicks it up at him.

Kim backhand tumbles back up to her feet kind of easily.

But...the big henchman just throws the jetpack away with a loud crash.

Professor Dementor is laughing twistedly.

Kim gulps nervously.

She calls out, "Ron? Lipstick me? Ron? Please?!"

Ron gulps nervously.

He rolls the lipstick on the floor over to Kim.

Kim kind of quickly grabs it.

But... The big henchman hurls her hard across the room.

Kim crashes through one of the crates.

She groans hard and groans hard.

The other henchmen force pull Ron and the scientist to their feet.

Ron looks real nervous.

Professor Dementor proclaims, "yes! Now nothing can stop my demented plan. Not...hing."

The big henchman goes over...about to finish Kim.

But, just then... Kim fires her laser lipstick into the electronics filled crate.

Professor Dementor nervously realizes, "except for that."

It explodes in burning pieces...knocking the big henchman hard off his feet.

He crash lands right into most all of the incoming henchmen like bowling pins.

Ron moves fast to the side...getting the scientist out of the way.

Kim wirelessly activates her jetpack from the ground.

She brings it back to her.

She uses it to help herself back up.

She groans hard, clutching her side.

But... She smiles toward Ron like it's nothing.

Ron realizes, "Kim! You're alive."

Kim adds, "hey Ron. Groan. I am. But, been better."

After a bit... She thinks out loud, "hmm. We got to get out of here. But, we're in no condition to keep this up... Groan. Unless..."

The scientist very faintly nods.

He kind of nervously realizes, "unless we destroy this place. But...but, there's a good chance some oil fungus will survive the explosion."

Kim adds, "great."

She makes a brief disgusted face.

Then... Kim calls up Wade on her Kimmunicator by pressing a side button to her leg.

Kim says, "Wade. I know we all got to fly out of here. But... Groan. I need you to find a self destruct button any...where."

Most all of the henchmen and Professor Dementor are starting to slowly get back up.

Ron blows out some air in impatience with his arms crossed.

And...he unintentionally leans to the side against a big red button: With a black triangle over a transparent light bulb.

The light bulb part lights up yellow.

A computer voice says, "self destruct activated. Enjoy your heaven or hell."

Kim and the scientist both look surprised.

They turn to Ron.

Ron kind of nervously puts one clenched hand over another.

He says, "I...uh...planned to find it easy. Totally did."

Kim rolls her eyes in amusement.

She kind of sarcastically adds, "yeah. Sure, Ron."

Soon... All the henchmen and Professor Dementor are running for it into metal framed glass coffin styled escape pods.

They never bothered to install a manual override for the self destruct.

Professor Dementor calls back, "this is not over! I'll be back with specially designed Hencho jetpacks! And, we'll win!"

He twistedly laughs.

All the henchmen are already taking off in their escape pods.

Interestingly... Kim smirks wide.

She tells Wade, "hey Wade. Reroute these puppies to the nearest USA police stations. The police will never believe their story anyway."

Wade coolly smiles.

He winks a bit.

He adds, "with pleasure."

He types some keys and moves the joystick hard forward.

* * *

And now... All the readouts on the escape pods now say "rerouting" and "new course" on them.

Professor Dementor cries out, "no! No! No! !"

He bangs loudly on the inside of his escape pod. But, it doesn't change the reroute.

Ron and Kim chuckle hard some.

Then... Wade suddenly looks very nervous.

He warns, "Kim...30 seconds to self destruct. Hurry!"

Kim groans hard some.

But... She pulls herself on top of the jetpack to sit on it.

She offers her hand to the scientist.

He takes it.

Kim uses her other hand to remote pilot the jetpack up the stairs fast.

The scientist is screaming kind of loudly. But, he's physically fine.

Ron nervously calls up, "Kim...that's great. But, what do I do?!"

Kim calls back down to Ron, "I got a plan! But...but, you won't like it. Run up the stairs and empty out one of the crates. Ride out the oil fungus wave."

Ron irritatedly calls back, "you know Kim...you're right. You scare me sometimes. But, almost everything does anyway. What's one more thing to scare me?!"

Kim chuckles some.

All too casually... Kim remarks, "yeah. Pretty much."

High up the stairs... She and the scientist are flying up for the bright light beyond a open trapdoor.

Ron makes a run for it up the stairs...as the whole lair starts to explode in a chain reaction of fire.

The vats of oil fungus burst up like mad drumrolls.

Ron is breathing hard.

But... He quickly shakes out one of the crates on the upper catwalk.

He turns it over.

He gulps nervously.

But... He fast jump ducks into the crate.

* * *

Thirty seconds later...

A brilliant column of fire and oil fungus comes out of the trapdoor on the Cleveland Dam.

Kim and the scientist are flying fast out of the path of the explosion.

Ron is screaming from inside the crate. But...he's physically just fine.

He's riding it standing up over a oil fungus wave coming over the dam.

Some Kimmunicator beeps go off.

And, the next day... On kimpossible dot com... There's the Call Me Beep Me main title video for 2019 to go with it.


	3. Act II: Saved By a Warning Bell

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Act II:

That same morning...

Kim's house complex in Middleton looks just like it did when she was four:

Two wooden slanted leftward up roofs, long rectangular windows up and down, orangish brown brick walls, some nice shrubbery in front of the front door, a stone walkway to the front door, a dark brown garage door, and some kind of spiny but big trees all around the house in places, and plenty of wood poles holding up part of the house over a river.

Further out of the long driveway... There's sidewalk and more suburban houses.

There's a lot of trees on the edge of forest to the left side of the house complex. There's a bend of river flowing past the right side of the house complex.

A news report is heard:

And by the border of Canada last afternoon, Professor Dementor claims he was wrongly brought to American police by the becoming world famous teen hero Kim Possible. His henchmen have all been caught too. But, any Canadian, European, and American big names we could reach for a comment had just laughter to share.

From a look inside the house complex... There's a transparent flatscreen TV on a brick wall.

Professor Dementor is without his helmet.

He is seen being held in custody by police in black uniforms. Light green bushes and a tan bluish warehouse are seen in the background.

A headline goes across the screen in mostly white banner:

Professor Dementor Captured...Thanks to a Teen Hero?

The word "live" surrounded in a dark red bookmark like tab is seen over the banner and to the upper left corner of the news feed.

Professor Dementor argues loudly, "I was brought here by a escape pod convention hater. I'm a innocent escape pod enthusiast! Gah! Let me go already!"

He bends down and struggles to break free from the police. But, it's no use.

Dr. James Possible turns off the television with a curved black remote.

He has medium curled back and slightly curly dark brown hair.

From the full view of his face... He looks like Matthew C.

He wears a open jeans styled dark blue jacket with two pouches on the top, a collared dark purple business shirt, and a matching tie with his shirt. He also wears brown rimmed glasses.

Teary eyed... He murmurs, "Canada. So, that...was...what nearly took Kimmie down."

He heavily sighs with his hands over the sides of his face.

Dr. Ann Possible tries to assure him, "well...she always was spirited."

She's setting up the table for breakfast.

She has longish dark red slightly curly hair.

From the full view of her face... She looks like Alyson H.

She wears a very dark blue buttoned overshirt with white dots all over it and some unbuttoned buttons on top. A white undershirt is seen under it.

She also wears a silvery goldish medallion with small gold links around her neck.

A fuller view of the house is shown.

There's wooden bookshelves full of rock samples on purple stands and a ton of reference books. There's a green and blue ribboned couch with wavy light brown and yellow lines. There's a gray carpet over the living room area. There's a big white and black space shuttle model by a big green potted plant. There's brown lined white envelope styled counters in and out of the kitchen. There are light wood chairs with thin curved tops around a kitchen table with a very light blue tablecloth.

There's a kid drawing of the statue of liberty and one of a beach up on a wood kitchen cabinet. Weird mementos from white orbs on golden stands to miniature totem poles are on top of most of the counters.

And... There's three light red to light purple Chinese paintings with purplish Chinese symbols across the tops: Together making a burning red circle around a red Chinese dragon before a purple sea.

Mrs. Dr. Possible admits, "I'm just glad Nana was there for her when...we couldn't..."

She heavily sighs as she's looking down some.

She sniffles hard some.

Mr. Dr. Possible comes fast over to her side.

Mr. Dr. Possible tries to explain, "it's...it's not just that I'm worried for her. I am. It's just..."

He sniffles hard.

Mrs. Dr. Possible puts down the last white ceramic plate at the table. The fruit basket, silverware, and glasses are already out.

She finishes the thought, "you're afraid there will be another accident and history is going to repeat itself. Hard sniffle. You don't believe I am too?"

Some tears fall from both of their faces.

With mixed feelings... Mr. Dr. Possible says, "come on. I didn't say that. It's just... Heavy sigh. Sniffle. I don't know how you can act so calm around the house. Our daughter is back after so many years...and I don't know how to not be too nervous to talk to her."

Mrs. Dr. Possible faintly smiles.

She faintly laughs.

She pulls him in closer.

She remarks, "I'm a brain surgeon. You're a rocket scientist. We all have our growing phases."

Mr. Dr. Possible very faintly chuckles.

He awkwardly smiles.

He tells her, "you're wonderful."

He kisses her cheek.

Mrs. Dr. Possible blushes a little.

The teariness in both of their eyes starts to dry up.

Mrs. Dr. Possible adds, "thank you dear." Mr. Dr. Possible adds, "anytime hon."

They soon pull apart.

Mrs. Dr. Possible starts pouring cereal from a mostly light yellow cereal box of Sunrise Plus.

Suddenly... A remote control drone comes flying in.

It's very light red, has a dark blue tank ring around it full of bubbles, and has a dark blue lined light blue hose.

It flies back a little. It almost cuts through the cereal box with its propellers.

Instead... It sprays the cereal box with fire extinguisher foam.

Mrs. Dr. Possible reactively holds it further out, over the wood floor.

She cringes as a bunch of fire extinguisher foam plops down one of her hands.

The rest plobs down onto the floor in a bubbly puddle.

Mr. Dr. Possible makes a slightly annoyed face.

He asks, "Jim? Tim?"

Their twin ten year old sons Jim Possible and Tim Possible fast walk over from behind one of the bookshelves.

They both have medium slightly curly dark brown hair.

From the full view of their faces... They look like Owen F. and Conner F.

They both wear light blue jeans. But, Jim wears a dark green T-shirt with black lines down it. And, Tim wears a dark red T-shirt with black lines down it.

Jim has a black remote control car controller with a built in light blue button.

Jim apologizes, "sorry, mom and dad." Tim adds, "still needs some work. But..."

Jim adds, "we know how much you worry about us starting fires. So..."

Tim finishes the sentence, "...we made a firefighting drone for you."

Mr. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible smile wide.

Mrs. Dr. Possible lightly voices, "oh. How thoughtful, boys. But, cereal and foam really don't blend well."

She puts the half completely soggy cereal box back on the table.

Jim and Tim moderately sigh.

Tim says, "fine." Jim adds, "we'll turn it off."

Jim pilots the drone to land on a clear front spot on the table.

He then flips the back switch on the remote control.

The drone shuts off.

Mrs. Dr. Possible says, "thank you."

Mr. Dr. Possible confidently concludes, "well, I'm sure it'll be a amazing present for your mother when you have its wireless control all finished."

Mrs. Dr. Possible says, "thank you, boys. I already do."

She hugs Jim and Tim. They hug her back.

Then... Mr. Dr. Possible hands the drone back to Jim and Tim.

They both take back the drone.

Jim adds, "cool!" Tim adds, "thanks."

They head off back to their rooms with the firefighting drone.

Tim adds, "now we can blow up rockets in the house."

Jim adds, "hick-a-bick-a-boo!" Tim adds, "hoo-sha!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible and Mr. Dr. Possible look worried now.

Mrs. Dr. Possible raises her hand and tries to call out to talk to them. But...Jim and Tim are already out of the kitchen.

Mr. Dr. Possible is quick to say, "I should talk to them."

Mr. Dr. Possible is about to go. But...Mrs. Dr. Possible puts a hand out to stop him.

Mrs. Dr. Possible insists, "no. No. I'll talk to them. You should check on Kimmie."

Dr. James Possible uncomfortably starts to say, "ok...ay. You sure I...?"

Mrs. Dr Possible is quick to try to assure, "I'm sure a quiet balanced breakfast will be seen as a nice peace offering to her. You'll do fine."

Mr. Dr. Possible awkwardly smiles.

Mr. Dr. Possible adds, "thanks hon." Mrs. Dr. Possible adds, "you're welcome dear."

Mrs. Dr. Possible then rushes out of the kitchen.

Somewhat lightly... She calls out, "Jim?! Tim?!"

Mr. Dr. Possible awkwardly laughs to himself. He is shaking his head some.

Then... He heads to Kim's room.

* * *

In Kim's room...

Kim is stretching her arms, punching, and spin kicking at the air as a workout.

She's wearing a smallish white T-shirt with cherries all over it, her cargo pants styled pouches, a sleek open light red jacket with zipper pockets and a gray black interior, a pair of silvery heart charms with light silvery string around her neck in addition to her silvery almost flashy medallion, and light green jeans. But, no fingerless biker gloves.

She's only breathing hard a little.

Her room is mostly light blue with white clouds.

There's a mostly dark blue linear picture of the solar system on the back wall. There's a light green and white wavy patterned cushioned resting place for several pillows and her jetpack helmet by a big wood framed slidable window. The window has metal lock latches up and down. There's a wood closet door. There's a pink bed with sheets that are yellow and blue triangles patterned over light red.

There's a purplish and reddish Buzz Lightyear ship styled smallish mirror on a wide white tinted wood desk that doubles as a voice activated and motion responsive home computer. Wade recently designed it for her by her request.

From her room in Florida... There's red and black and green Japanese and Chinese paintings on the walls, Kim's red lined and gray lined mostly dark blue snowboard propped against the wall by the window, her plush Cuddle Buddy Pandaroo in front of her space themed and very light red pillows on her bed, Nana's metallic coffeemaker robot, three packs of school supplies in dark blue plastic cases, and a bunch of science and art mementos on the wood desk.

Mr. Dr. Possible cautiously walks in.

Kim kind of quickly sits down in a meditative pose, crossing her legs.

She kind of loudly says, "I wasn't working out since 4 A.M. I'm totally relaxed!"

Mr. Dr. Possible very awkwardly chuckles.

Mr. Dr. Possible infers, "I was not going to say that. I...I just..."

Kim asks in concern, "what's...what's up?"

She gets to her feet as she does.

After a bit... Mr. Dr. Possible awkwardly sums up, "did you have breakfast? Your...your mother is busy with your twin brothers. So..."

Kim starts to think out loud, "hmm. I slept in most of last night to recover after getting tossed across a lair by..."

She nervously looks down some. Mr. Dr. Possible looks nervous himself.

Kim quickly looks back up.

Kim tries to change the subject, "umm... I...prepared all my prep for my midterms and finals on the plane to Middleton to hopefully make room for finally having a fresh start and a social life, got a night VR tour program of the school from Wade so I for sure wouldn't get lost, finished all my summer reading, picked out and sorted all my outfits for the month, memorized all my teachers's names and birth days and food allergies in case, babysat for someone famous for one night after getting a call for help from my website, got my cheerleading squad audition routine figured out, and had late dinners for three nights so I could do all of this without being barged in on by my brothers. But...yeah. Maybe not breakfast yet. I'm ready to eat if you are."

She smiles wide.

Mr. Dr. Possible smiles back.

He concludes, "me and your mother worry about you. But, it...it sounds like you got everything under control."

A little teary eyed... Kim, "thanks. Faint sniffle. You...you have no idea how much I..."

Mr. Dr. Possible moderately sighs.

He briefly looks down nervously.

He admits, "actually Kimmie...I do."

Kim nervously asks, "you do?"

Mr. Dr. Possible is getting teary eyed.

He outright admits, "I...I wish we didn't have to send you away. Sniffle. Me...and your mother still haven't really forgiven ourselves for not being there to protect you."

Kim gets more teary eyed.

Kim murmurs, "yeah. Faint sniffle. I...I blame myself too."

Kim tells him, "I'm really sorry for setting fire to..."

She can't bring herself to finish the thought.

She hugs Mr. Dr. Possible tight.

And... She cries.

Mr. Dr. Possible hugs her back.

Mr. Dr. Possible tells her, "I'm sorry too."

Tears run down his face. He sniffles hard.

They both stay there like that for a while.

* * *

Soon after...

They both finally come to the kitchen.

They, Jim, Tim, and Kim don't say much else. Breakfast is really quiet.

But... Mr. Dr. Possible, Kim, and Mrs. Dr. Possible very faintly knowingly smiled to each other at the table.

* * *

Twenty or so minutes later...

The school bus arrives at Middleton High.

There's trees and wide expanses of grass and red flowers shrouded by sidewalk in the front. There's a high risen concrete roof with a wooden underside over the main entrance. There's a bright blue flag with a yellowish silver atomic model on it and a bright purple Middleton flag off the same flagpole. The walls for the high school campus are mostly bright orange or very light blue: With dark brown box shapes across and concrete columns for lining.

The dark brown lined Middleton High reader board sign is dark brown lined, curved up, and has a purple M in a gray shrouded circle.

It says:

**Summer's Over, and It's All Fall From Here(seriously, we need more teacher funding)**

All the students are walking around with their blue to white backpacks and mostly blue jeans. Some are skateboarding their way to the entrance.

Ron and Kim are first to come out of the bus.

Ron is wearing a open dark red and gray and very faint orange lined buttoned shirt, a gray undershirt, and dark blue jeans. He also has his backpack strapped on in the back.

Kim has her dark blue and light blue ribboned backpack on her back. She has silver hoop earrings. But, she also still has her cargo pants styled pockets around her waist...which gets some nervous looks from passing by students.

Kim looks nervous herself.

She's about to motion over to one of them to ask what's up.

But...her thought is quickly interrupted.

Ron has gotten out his light blue cell phone with a gold star participation sticker on it.

He holds it up sideways while walking on toward the school.

And... He says, "Ron here from Middleton High...coming to you live to..."

Kim is walking alongside him now.

She pinpoints, "Ron. Faint chuckle. Today, your parents finally got you a cell phone. And, you're already live streaming?"

She briefly pauses, turning over to him.

Ron briefly pauses.

Kim gives him a amused grin.

Ron highlights, "what better time to keep up, Kim? It's our first day together in the flesh. I got to get to over two thousand subscribers. And, your new fame as a teen hero will help us both get there."

Kim looks fairly stunned. She blushes a little.

She says, "wow. I'd love that. But, you...you really think so?"

Ron grins.

Ron gestures to himself with his free hand.

He remarks, "trust me. I've been a social outcast for life. I know how to maintain a image."

Kim laughs hard some.

Kim says, "all right. Let's go Ron."

She leads him along by his free hand.

Ron keeps going, "you heard it here, internet. You're finally going to get exclusive access to my best friend, Kim Possible. Well, between classes of course. Teachers get cranky when we have phones out."

Kim and Ron laugh some more.

By now... They're in the school hall.

The walls are bright yellow bricks. There's plenty of wood lined glass cases for awards trophies and ribbons for all the many clubs for Middleton High. The doors are all silver tinted white, and so are the lockers.

Suddenly... Kim notices a posse of cheerleading girls gathered in front of her.

Kim whispers, "she looks cranky."

She gently lowers Ron's hand some along with his cell phone.

Ron nervously nods.

He turns off his cell phone and puts it away.

He whispers, "thanks." Kim whispers back, "no big."

The Middleton cheerleaders have purple lined white and blue swirled cheerleading outfits: With largish skirts with a purple M on each, and covering a certain part of bare midriffs.

Every other student is quickly walking past them.

Cheerleading captain Bonnie Rockwaller has longish slightly curly dark brown hair with white highlights.

Two blue pom poms are sticking out of her purple lined jet black jeans. She wears sparkly black fingerless biker gloves and a sky blue top. She carries a sky blue handbag over her shoulder.

From a full view of her face... She looks like Erika T.

* * *

Bonnie smiles wide.

She says, "is this really the teen hero Kim Possible?"

Kim smiles wide.

She gestures to herself while tilting sideways to the left some.

She confirms, "yeah. That's me."

Bonnie goes, "oh my god. I'm the most popular girl in school here: Bonnie Rockwaller. Cheerleading captain. Welcome to Middleton High, my little freshman."

She hugs Kim tight. Kim awkwardly hugs her back.

Kim says, "hi Bonnie. You sure know how to welcome freshmen."

Bonnie says, "thank you. But...what are you doing with that blabber-loser? And, what are in all those pouches? Matches?"

She quickly glares. Her tone quickly becomes scolding.

Ron and Kim both are looking down very nervously.

Kim looks up.

With very mixed feelings... She asks, "but...but I thought you...? Do you just play with others's feelings daily?!"

Bonnie laughs hard some, doubling over.

She then looks up.

She moderately sighs.

She comments, "look Kim. You got a lot of ambition: Almost as much as me. But, I rule this school. Not you. So, you got to ask yourself: Are you going to stay on top with me as your older sophomore sister in school? Or, are you going to stay crushed on the bottom of the pyramid I'll be on top with? It's your move."

Bonnie gives Kim a devious look.

Bonnie walks past Kim and Ron with her posse.

And... She punches Ron down.

Ron coughs hard on the ground.

Kim rushes over to him.

Kim has tears running down her face.

She checks, "Ron?! Are you okay?"

She feels his pulse.

Ron tries to assure, "I'll... Hard cough. I'll be fine. See?"

He coughs hard again. But, he kind of quickly gets back up.

Kim mutters angrily under her breath, "no. No! It's not all right."

She calls out to Bonnie, "we will never be sisters, Bonnie! You hear me?! Sniffle! And, if I ever see you hit him again...I'll...!"

Bonnie pauses in the hall.

All too coolly... She motions the other cheerleaders to go ahead without her.

Bonnie laughs hard some.

She glares deviously at her.

Just then... The warning bell for homeroom goes off.

Bonnie remarks, "that would be your warning bell going...and gone."

She presses a button on her black cell phone.

Kim and Ron look very shook.

Ron asks, "what did you just do?"

Bonnie deviously smirks.

She says, "well...if you insist blabber-loser. You both brought this on yourselves."

She presses a button on her.

And... Edited audio recording plays off of a audio editing program on her cell phone:

And, if I ever see you...again...I'll hit you.

Bonnie reveals, "I just sent that to everyone except Josh in Middleton High...along with all your secrets in texts."

Kim asks, "wh...what?"

Her voice is breaking.

Bonnie shows her cell phone screen to Kim and Ron.

It says in a pre-prepared text:

I can't get to sleep without my Pandaroo, I pick my nose when no one's looking, I sing in the shower, I fear my history will repeat itself and I'll be sent back to Florida for a big accident, I know sixteen styles of Kung Fu and I'm not afraid to use it, I fear I'll be a outcast for life, I can't handle for long some me time, and I have a crush on Josh Mankee. So, stay away from him!

Kim can't take it anymore.

She storms out the front door.

A trail of tears is behind her.

She fires her grappling hook up for the roof.

And, in a second... She's gone from sight.

Ron cries out, "Kim! Kim!"

Tears fall from his face.

Just as Bonnie turns to leave... Ron cries out.

He tackle charges her.

Soon... They're exchanging fists on the floor.

Bonnie cries out, "get off...of me!"

Someone warns, "Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron Stoppable...break it up! Now!"

This guy in a very dark brown formal suit tells the two teachers in the hall to leave.

The same teachers have just physically forced Ron and Bonnie off each other.

The warning bell has just rung a second time a minute ago.

The two teachers fast walk away without a second thought.

And, standing between Ron and Bonnie now...is Principal Mr. Barkin.

He's big like a tank. He has big muscular arms.

He has some obvious plastic surgery around his lips. He has a very dark brown medium sized crew cut of hair over his oval shaped head: Done with two meeting up curves of hair.

From a full view of his face... He looks like Michael P. N.

Ron is coughing hard and doubled over some.

Bonnie is coughing hard and coughing hard. She can barely stand up.

They're both trying hard not to sob in front of Mr. Barkin. But...they're close to tears.

Mr. Barkin crosses his arms.

Sternly... He asks, "well...I take it you can still walk?"

Ron kind of nervously nods. Bonnie really nervously nods.

Mr. Barkin orders, "then both of you. In my office: Now!"

He escorts Bonnie and Ron to his office.

He slams the principal office door behind him.

A picture of a white Persian cat is seen through the principal office's side glass window.

* * *

From school period to school period...

Kim kind of easily makes it to every class. But...all the students look terrified of her.

Ron and Bonnie seem to have completely vanished. But, then again...it's too easy for Kim to make herself disappear by using a open bright red folder of hers to hide herself.

After the first school period... Most of the classes end up covered by Mr. Barkin.

Kim didn't even ask why. Mr. Barkin didn't even call attention to her.

Kim was just sobbing some to herself in between school work.

* * *

At lunch period...

Kim is sitting up on the concrete roof with her school lunch on a white plastic tray. She's sitting against a ventilation shaft sticking out of the roof.

Her grappling hook is by her.

Her lunch is a glass of water, a red apple, bean dip, chips, and a salad.

She starts to eat her salad.

But... She breaks into sobs.

Suddenly though... She hears a familiar voice.

Ron very nervously says, "Kim? I'm...I'm really sorry for being a blabbermouth to everyone. Hard sniffle. I thought everyone was just ignoring me like they usually do until...until she tried to ruin your life."

He sits down to the other side of her.

Kim sniffles hard.

Ron reveals, "I... Hard sniffle. I picked a fight with her when you...you left. Hard sniffle. It felt kind of good. But, well...I couldn't stand losing you."

Some tears fall from his face.

Kim slowly but surely turns to face him.

She wipes her tears away with her sleeve.

There's a long nervous silence.

Surprisingly... Kim very faintly chuckles.

She brings up, "it's not...not funny she found out my secrets. I am still really hurt. But... Sniffle. You and Bonnie went to the principal's office because you still had my back. We always were outcasts helping each other, Ron. This... Sniffle. To me, this isn't really any different. I...I just... Sniffle! We were going to have fresh starts. We were to be popular."

Ron puts a comforting hand on hers.

He says, "I know Kim. Sniffle! I know. But... Faint sniffle. You're not going to believe the bright side."

Kim relaxes her head over his shoulder.

Ron very faintly smiles at that.

Kind of casually... Kim figures, "try me. I think I'm ready for anything."

Ron explains, "well... Very faint chuckle. Mr. Barkin caught Bonnie's cyberbullying on her phone. He told everyone the truth over the PA system. He... Very faint chuckle. He actually called it all just warning shots in military school. He said he's going to expel Bonnie if she is caught bullying again. He gave me and Bonnie a week of detention in separate wings. All cheerleading tryouts and practice is canceled for the week. And...he recently gave you a week off for being "a good soldier" in school."

Kim very faintly smiles.

She straightens up.

She eats some of her apple.

After a bit... She says, "wow. Chuckle. Mr. Barkin is tough but fair. And, I'm off easy. Thank you for finding me Ron. Faint sniffle. I think it's going to be okay now. I just got to work my way back up."

Ron sincerely says, "you're welcome. Although..."

Kim gives him a odd look.

She asks, "what?"

Ron comments, "it's too bad I didn't have my cell phone out. This would have made for a great livestream."

Kim faintly smirks.

She lightly says, "don't you pull it out now."

She lightly punches him.

Ron puts his hands up.

He goes, "all right, all right! God!"

They both chuckle some.

They faintly smile.

The sun is shining over them in the sky.


	4. Act III: Tryouts and Streams

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Act III:

Another lunch period later...

Mr. Barkin is in the principal's office.

It's mostly gray with black lines down it. There is no outside window.

"Life is unfair", "Brigadier Pixie", and "unwilling substitute teacher" in red stamps are across every wall. Military school mementos are all over the blue desk.

He's sitting before the desk with a napkin bib over his suit. He has a mostly eaten sandwich stuffed with military rations on the desk.

A teacher application for a new science teacher named Mrs. Bailey is also on the desk.

"Gone on eternity leave" in a red stamp is across it. And, the ink hasn't even dried yet.

Mr. Barkin smiles.

He is bizarrely holding up the wood framed picture of the white Persian cat and rubbing his face over it.

He murmurs, "who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty, Lady Whisker Boots? You are. You are."

Then... He hears a knock on his office door.

Mr. Barkin hurriedly props the picture back up in the office side window.

Sternly... He says, "come in. But, it has to be important. I don't have time for more complaints about tardiness or..."

Kim kind of nervously opens the door.

Mr. Barkin faintly laughs.

He faintly smiles.

He lightly says, "oh. It's just you, Possible."

Kim makes a gross face at the sandwich. But...she quickly awkwardly grins.

She clasps her hands some.

She explains, "oh. I... I did want to talk to you. But, I... I'm sorry, Mr. Barkin. I didn't want to see you at a bad time or..."

The smile fades from Mr. Barkin's face.

He cuttingly remarks, "every time is, Possible."

Kim sits down on one of the two wood chairs in front of the desk.

She nervously says, "oh. I'm...I'm really sorry to hear that. Maybe you just need to find a job that..."

Mr. Barkin moderately sighs.

He goes on, "Possible...you're new to this school. I'll give you the same lecture I give my homeroom on the first day: It's best to abandon any joy, find only meager satisfaction in what you do, don't take issue when I renumber the rooms every month even when it doesn't make sense, and take your wars in school off of school property."

Kim looks down nervously while playing with her hands.

And... Kim is thinking to herself:

_Who doesn't like joy?! I really want to tell him off so badly now._

_Moderate sigh!_

_Get it together, Kim. Get it together._

_Curiosity has got the better of me anyway. So...I still am here._

Mr. Barkin asks, "is something else troubling you, Possible?"

Kim kind of quickly looks up.

She faintly smiles.

She insists, "no, not at all. But...thank you."

She puts out a open palm hand as she does.

Mr. Barkin adds, "sure thing, Possible. Now...what did you come here to talk about?"

Kim clasps her hands some.

She brings up, "I'm...I'm amazed you gave me a week off. But... Well... Sorry if this is too blunt. But...why? You're extremely militaristic and... Well... Yeah. Look at your walls."

Kim briefly gestures over toward "life is unfair" stamped on one of the wall.

Kim nervously says, "or...or you can not."

She kind of shrinks back in her chair.

Mr. Barkin faintly smiles.

He deduces, "you're not the only one with military ties, Possible. Giving you uncharacteristic mercy on your first day is the least I could do for the youngest bomb diffusion specialist in the country."

Kim looks wide eyed.

She smiles wide. She chuckles hard some.

Sternly... Mr. Barkin asks, "this amuses you, Possible?"

Kim makes a very nervous face.

Kim kind of quickly explains, "sorry. Sorry. I mean it when I said I'm amazed what you did for me. It's not you. Just... Chuckle. It's so weird and kind of creepy you know about my top secret bomb defusal duty. For me."

Mr. Barkin faintly laughs.

He adds, "well, get used to it. Because, it's all military school from here Possible."

Kim gives him a very confused look.

Mr. Barkin continues, "in fact...I'm giving you classwork for home, homework, and extra homework for all your new free time. I'd give it to you right now. But, I haven't finished my lunch. And, I can't bother to wash my hands now. You'll find it all in the drawer down there."

He points over to a silver filing cabinet in the corner.

Kim just faintly shrugs.

She confidently says, "Mr. Barkin, I'm the queen of homework. How hard can it all be?"

She smiles wide.

She chuckles.

Mr. Barkin concludes, "I believe we'll get along just fine, Possible."

Kim opens the filing cabinet...to find two big piles of papers reaching the top.

On top of both... There's a post-it note that says in red letters "Kim's homework".

The smile quickly fades from Kim's face.

Kim awkwardly says, "great. Just... Moderate sigh. Great."

She unzips her backpack and puts it down on the floor.

She starts neatly putting all the papers into her mostly empty backpack...three by three.

Mr. Barkin faintly laughs to himself.

He goes back to eating his sandwich.

* * *

A week later, after school...

The dark brown lined Middleton High reader board sign says:

**And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI Close to the End of Act V(CGI in live action TV movies is expensive)**

A few students are seen leaving the front of Middleton High School.

Inside the school...

The school gym is mostly gray marble walls and floor.

There's silvery white rafters. There are two dark blue basketball hoops with white backboards and silvery poles. Two mostly red boxing practice bags with purple stars and gray streaks are on the sides of each basketball hoop pole. There's near whitish tan yellow lines making up the rest of the basketball court.

Bonnie and three other girls in her cheerleading squad are sitting at a long brown table.

Bonnie annoyedly mutters, "tryouts. Already hate them. Who's next?"

Hope groans hard some.

She is one of the present cheerleaders.

Hope nervously answers, "Kim Possible."

She has long slightly wavy black hair.

From a full view of her face... She looks like Ciara R. W.

She has a hand ready over a little pencil by the cheerleading tryouts scoring sheets. It was on Bonnie's behalf.

Jessica and Tara are the other two present cheerleaders.

Jessica has long very light blond hair: With one long braid from the back of her head.

From a full view of her face... She looks similar but different to Nicola A. P. from a Transformers movie.

She tries to faintly smile.

But... She's nervously holding up her face with both arms over the table.

She also has some freckles on her face.

Tara has long wavy blond hair.

From a full view of her face... She looks like Kirsten S.

Tara just smiles wide to herself.

She has her arms kind of loosely crisscrossed over her lap.

Bonnie puts a hand out in front of her.

She turns to face Hope.

Bonnie deviously smiles.

She thinks out loud, "who? Burner breath? Laugh. I gave her a routine no girl can do. There is no way I will be blamed with bullying. It's a win-win for me."

Then... The double gym doors open.

* * *

Kim is in a Middleton High cheerleading outfit.

Ron is in... Well, the same outfit as before.

Bonnie gets her cell phone ready to livestream the whole thing.

Kim starts to walk in through the double doors.

But... She suddenly gasps.

Ron starts to ask, "KP? What's...? Ohh."

Levels of spinning saw wheels whirl in and out of the rafters.

Bonnie deviously smiles wider.

A little teary eyed... Kim thinks out loud, "oh god! Faint sniffle. It's another trap from Bonnie. It just has to be! Faint sniffle. Let's get out of here before..."

She pulls Ron along.

She starts to make a run for it.

But, suddenly... Ron kind of loudly calls out, "KP!"

Kim pauses.

Kim can't help but ask, "what? You...you don't think so?"

They're both standing in the hall right by the open doorway.

Ron figures, "so what if it turns out to be another hot dumpster fire? So what? In my thirteen years on this crazy planet...this first day of us going to school together is the best first day I had. Remember sixth grade?"

Suddenly... He slips on his own shoelace and almost falls.

Kim catches him.

She helps him fully stand back up.

Kim faintly chuckles.

Kim lightly remarks, "when you slipped on your own shoelace like you just did? I lost count over the years."

Ron starts to say, "no, no. It's not that. The time I lost my pants..."

He waves his hands out a little as he does.

Kim interrupts, "yeah. Sorry. I lost count there too."

She points over to him at the same time.

She very faintly smiles.

Ron figures, "okay, okay. What about my first day of sixth grade?"

Kim says, "ohh. Right."

Kim chuckles hard.

She looks amused.

Kim recalls, "the pants up the flagpole incident. That was just as worse. I'll give you that. Chuckle. Almost can't believe I forgot that one."

Ron kind of awkwardly highlights, "yeah. I had to steal pants from the lost and found to try and protect what image I had left. Bonnie wasn't even anywhere near those pants. Who covers their own pants in bubblegum?"

Kim chuckles hard, almost doubling over.

From the gym... Bonnie calls out, "hey! You trying out or skipping out?"

Kim cups her hand over her mouth.

And... She calls out more loudly, "bring it! I'll be right there."

Bonnie goes hmph with her arms crossed.

Ron goes, "boo-yeah!"

He briefly puts out his arms over his head as he does.

He smiles wide.

Ron goes on, "that's the spirit! That's the Kim I know! You would never go down without a fight. You got this."

He points to Kim on the last part.

Kim smiles wide.

She declares, "yeah. Yeah! I'm going to wipe that devious smile off her face."

Ron clenches his fist straight up. But, he's still smiling wide.

Kim sincerely adds, "and Ron? Thank you for believing in me."

Ron sincerely adds, "always."

They put a comforting hand on each other's.

After a bit... Their hands move away.

Kim requests, "stay for me?"

Ron sincerely adds, "always."

Kim sincerely says, "thank you. Here I go."

She turns around.

She closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath.

She pulls out two blue pom poms from her cargo pants styled pouches.

And... She walks right into the gym.

* * *

Ron fast walks over to one of the boxing practice bags.

He sits down in front of it.

He gets out his cell phone to start livestreaming it.

Kim starts off with some jump twirl splits in the air. She simultaneously moves her pom poms back and forth with arms out.

While Kim is doing her try out... A song is playing from Bonnie's cell phone.

With a slightly faster pace and even more techno sounds added in... The song is E is For Everybody by Cooler Kids.

Kim rocks back and forth with her whole body while keeping her pom poms high up.

Then... She twirl side flips toward the rafters with one of her legs high out.

Kim tosses her pom poms up into the air.

She triple back flips over in seconds.

And... She catches both pom poms with her arms out from a backward leaning position.

Ron casually goes, "wow! Okay."

Kim then cartwheels over to the mostly dark gray blue trampoline.

It has a large suction cupped silvery spike in the center and several silvery spikes around the edge.

But... Kim just keeps smiling.

She is only a little out of breath.

She bounces off of the trampoline's side on her side several times.

From the other end of her Kimmunicator... Wade whispers, "Kim...I just made a VR map of her death traps. Cold air ready to release. Just press the left top button."

Kim high jump flip kicks off of the trampoline with her pom poms out high.

She misses the center spike by inches as she flips past it.

Over her Kimmunicator... Kim whispers back, "way to go, Wade."

She sticks out both her feet into two high up burning red hot rings hanging from chains.

At the same time... Kim presses the end of one of her pom poms against a button on the side of her Kimmunicator.

The Kimmunicator releases a burst of super cold air...temporarily protecting Kim's feet.

She rocks from side to side while keeping her feet in the rings. She's also moving her pom poms out from side to side.

She spin twirls around and over on the rings...and launches herself off of them.

Ron goes, "whoo! Yeah! Go, KP!"

He's already clapping loudly.

Kim chuckles knowingly to herself.

Kim fly spin dives past some sweeping by sideways purple lasers...which are somehow installed in the ceiling support beams above.

She clears them.

She jump flip kicks off of a spring board on a tower of red and blue gym mats...and onto another tower of gym mats.

Loud sirens start to go off from four red buttons marked "abort self destruct". They're over four silvery timer bombs counting down from five seconds.

For a second... Kim looks very nervous.

But, just as quick... She smiles again.

She fast taps the red buttons a bunch of times until the sirens stop.

She simultaneously puts out her pom poms from side to side while not looking down.

Kim tosses her pom poms into the air.

And, for the final stretch... She run jumps off the tower...freefalling for the rafters.

She freefalls while ducking into her legs and fast spin kicking off of the rafters...to dodge all the coming in and out spinning saw wheels.

She's breathing very hard.

But... She still side tumbles several times on the mat below.

She catches the pom poms while lying on her back.

All four cheerleaders are speechless. They look very wide eyed.

Hope has been holding her pencil so tightly and so nervously biting on its center...that the whole pencil crumples into pieces over the mostly checked off tryout scoring sheet for Kim.

Ron is standing up now.

He calls out, "boo-yeah! Boo-yeah, Kim! Thousands of adoring fans... I don't have to say it. All right. I do...because that was completely amazing! Bonnie? Crushed as a deflated soccer ball! Kim? So so at the top now! Whoo!"

He keeps raising his arms out like crazy.

Kim kind of slowly but surely gets back up to her feet.

Kim grins back to Ron.

She waves over to him. Ron waves back.

* * *

Bonnie is heatedly glaring at Kim.

She starts to go right up to her...leaving her cell phone behind on the table.

Hope quickly turns off Bonnie's cell phone.

Kim nervously asks, "so? Did I make it or did I make it?"

She's facing the other cheerleaders now.

They're all clapping.

They're smiling wide.

Suddenly... All of them nervously murmur, "wow. So... And... Wow. But, we..."

Bonnie practically shouts, "how?! What?! How could you beat me?!"

She's getting teary eyed.

Kim somewhat nervously says, "hey. It's...it's your course, Bonnie. You want to make it easier? Make it easier."

Bonnie threatens, "you...you must have cheated. No one can beat me out as squad captain! Sniffle. And, I...I'm going to prove it with my fist!"

She goes to punch Kim.

Kim is mostly still out of breath.

But... She blocks Bonnie's fist with both hands around it.

A little teary eyed... Kim says, "I already beat you at your game. Just...just let it go. Moderate sigh. Please."

Bonnie swings her other fist around.

But... Kim just side tumbles to the ground.

In seconds... Kim gets mostly back up again.

She has Bonnie pinned down to the floor with just her leg.

Everyone else is gathered around them.

They look shocked.

After a bit... Kim says, "I'm not going to hurt you. Sniffle. I just want this rivalry to end already. But, you're a mean girl. You should go. Sniffle. Now."

She then moves her leg away.

Bonnie storms out.

Some sobs are heard.

The double doors slam behind her.

Ron nervously asks, "Kim... Are you all right? That was almost freaky. But...but you beat her. Right?"

Hope, Tara, and Jessica all ask Kim if she's all right.

Hope feels her forehead.

Kim says to everyone, "thank you. I will be all right. Faint sniffle. I...think."

Ron solemnly smiles.

Kim solemnly smiles back.

The teariness in her eyes starts to dry up.

Ron puts his cell phone away.

Kim asks the cheerleaders, "wait. You mean we're... Nervous chuckle. We're good now?"

Hope puts comforting hands on hers.

A little teary eyed... Hope reveals, "Kim, we...we never liked being in Bonnie's squad. She... Faint sniffle. She was a slave driver. The cheers and the trips for ice cream after games were good for us. Now..."

Tara adds, "...now we can all be happier with you as our new captain. We don't care if you're a freshman, Kim: You are amazing!"

She puts her arms out as she says it.

Ron awkwardly steps over to the double doors.

He clasps his hands as he does.

Kim blushes.

Kim considers, "wow. I...it's awesome worthy. But...could I think about it before I...?"

At the same time... Tara and Jessica say, "absolutely."

Hope awkwardly adds, "we could hang out too...if...if you want."

Kim admits, "Hope, Tara, Jessica... I don't need to think about that. I'd love to. But...later. It's been a long day."

Hope says, "it's been so long since we found other real girl friends to hang out with. But...we understand."

Kim says, "thank you. Thank you so much."

Hope hugs Kim tight. She hugs her back.

Tara hugs Kim tight. She hugs her back.

Jessica kind of nervously hugs Kim tight. She hugs her back.

They all share phone numbers.

Then... Kim says goodbye.

She waves to the cheerleaders. They wave back.

And... Ron is standing by the double doors.

Kim says, "come on, Ron. Let's roll. Tomorrow will be a better day. I just know it."

Ron says, "yeah. I'm really proud of you, Kim."

Kim adds, "aw. Thank you Ron."

Ron adds, "you're welcome."

They start to head out the double doors together.

They turn back.

They solemnly smile back toward the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders are talking among themselves and letting more tears fall. But, they seem mostly okay now.

And... Kim and Ron head out of the school...still solemnly smiling.

* * *

Two hours or so later...

There's a jungle surrounding a abandoned stone cold Roman like conservatory.

A big part of the glass roof is collapsed inward.

Inside the abandoned conservatory...

Yellowish green vines and shrubs, bird cage like cages, scattered glass shards, and gray filing cabinets are everywhere. There's some glass exhibits with moss and little bones inside, some green grayish sunlamps over them, and black splotched dark red wallpaper hung up on the walls. There's a wide gold lined dark blue screen on a wall. There's a small wood desk.

A gray rectangular control console with red and blue buttons is before the wide screen. On top of the console are four dark gray electric meters with ghostly pale blue foreground. There's a plastic looking green laptop on the desk with a touchpad, a black screen...and a yellowish orange readout of countless overlapping brainwaves spiking up and down on it.

And... Dr. Drakken is leaning a little over the console with his hands on its edge.

He has bizarre ghostly pale blue skin. He has visible blue lines around his upper neck.

A stitch is over the right side of his forehead. He also has a stitch across his left cheek.

He has longish frontless black hair. But, all down the middle, his hair spikes up some.

He turns around to face the other side of his lair.

From a full view of his face... He looks like Todd S.

He wears slick dark blue long sleeved shirt studded with black dots in the center and a jet black collar, a big green dot in the middle of his collar, slick dark blue pants with a glittery light blue stripe down both sides, black boots, and jet black gloves.

He faintly grins.

He says, "yes! Yes, Shego! In five days, my Talent Siphoner will be at optimum level. And, I shall rule the world!"

He clenches his fist with a raised arm up. He laughs maniacally as he does.

On the dark blue screen... There's a big light green grided globe, and little red and blue brain icons appearing more and more around the globe.

A blue header above says "Talent Siphoner" across in white letters. A blue header below says "transferring node systems in progress" and "40 percent completion" across in white letters.

A pair of light red driller like ends and light red outline lines in between makes up the loading bar just below the header below. It's forty percent filled and slowly rising.

Further back of the lair... There's a blocky stone chair: With green pillows over it.

And, sitting in the chair with a bright green cell phone...is Shego.

She has bizarre ghostly pale white skin. She also has black lipstick on her lips.

She wears a jumpsuit with light green and black sections opposite each other all over, a dark green belt with a big black dot in the center, a black glove, a light green glove, a black boot with a curved up top edge, a light green boot with a thin strapped like top edge, and a pair of dark green lined greenish blue computer screens strapped on her upper arms and along her wrists with dark green straps. She also wears near blackish sparkly green gloves: With hints of matching wires between them and her strapped on nano-computers, and built-in extendable suction cupped blackish green wires in the wrist straps for hacking top secret computers.

She has long slightly wavy black hair.

She's been scrolling through Villainstagram photos of evil lairs on her red lined green cell phone: From a active volcano to a fishbowl like lair underwater.

The Villianstragram logo is blocky dark green.

Shego laughs to herself.

She puts down her cell phone on the stone armrest.

She looks up to face Dr. Drakken.

From a full view of her face... She looks like Taylor O.

She harshly comments, "you know, those that can't do maybe shouldn't teach either."

She smirks.

Dr. Drakken looks stunned.

He nervously asks, "what?"

Shego smugly supposes, "just a thought for you, doc. Faint laugh. Yeah. If you still have those. How can you rule the world if you're the only one left with talent?"

Dr. Drakken starts to point to her.

Then... He nervously looks down for a bit.

Then... He casually calls out, "ah aah! Your sass doesn't scare me."

He briefly points to Shego.

Shego just rolls her eyes annoyedly with her arms crossed.

She mutters under her breath, "just give it time. It will."

Dr. Drakken cries out ahh into his hands.

But, just as quick... He faintly smiles.

He rants, "don't you see, Shego? A teenager has stopped me from mind controlling the world's youth with her nana. Then, she stopped my robot tick with help from Wade and her sidekick mister...mister... Argh! The point is that if I neurally siphon into myself all the talent in the world...nothing will stop me from ruling the world and making anything possible. Nothing!"

He clenches his fist with a raised arm up. He laughs maniacally as he does.

Just then... A familiar voice cuts in, "uh, hello?! Did you just forget who you just now want to help you two get to have Kim crash and burn?"

It's Bonnie. And, she's making a dramatic pose with her arms out.

* * *

Shego laughs hard some and faintly sighs.

She concludes, "it's almost like looking in a mirror of myself."

Dr. Drakken's face sours.

He realizes, "Shego! You haven't told her the newest part of my plan?"

Shego kind of loosely puts her arms out to her sides.

She says, "aw. But, I like to give you a hard time doc."

Tensely... Dr. Drakken asks again, "Shego?!"

The blue lines around his upper neck bulge more as he does.

Shego pouts.

Shego moderately sighs.

She mostly assures, "all right. I got this, doc. Don't wait up any more."

Shego gets up to face Bonnie.

Dr. Drakken calls over his shoulder, "thank you."

He goes over to his laptop to check progress on the brainwaves activity.

Bonnie gulps nervously.

She asks, "what? You already told me your plan to steal everyone else's talents. Is there anything else you "just forgot" to tell me?"

Shego gestures her to come closer with her finger.

Bonnie moves a little closer.

Shego whispers plenty in Bonnie's ear.

And... Bonnie goes wide eyed.

She shakily stands there. Tears start falling from her face.

Shego crudely smirks.

Shego sarcastically says, "oh. Sorry. Did I just reduce you to a little kitty?"

Bonnie cries out, "you don't...! Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! I want her to crash and burn! But, what you're asking... Hard sniffle! You two want to destroy everybody! You're evil!"

All too casually... Shego figures, "yeah, yeah. Don't wear it out. Getting cold feet now?"

Bonnie shakily voices, "this...this isn't just high school Shego. This isn't just a competition. This is total destruction! This is real life! Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! And, until now, I...I never completely realized how...how crushing that can be for... Hard sniffle! For..."

She's sobbing into her hands.

Shego heavily sighs into her hand. But...she doesn't even shed a tear.

After a bit... Shego lightly taps Bonnie several times.

Bonnie slowly but surely starts to look up.

She stops sobbing. But, some tears continue to fall from her face.

Shego darkly reflects, "look kid. I...I was a superhero once. So... Moderate sigh. Yeah. I know how hard facing real can be."

Bonnie nervously responds, "you...you do? Faint sigh. I'm sort of relieved to..."

Shego cuts in, "but, don't take too long to decide what side you're on kid. Because..."

She glares right at Bonnie.

She fires off very light green blasts from her hands. But...she suspends them in place.

The palms of her metal gloves have retracted away in neuro-electrical response for her superpower to come out of her bare hand palms.

Bonnie shakily stands there.

She sobs some more.

Shego finishes her ultimatum, "...I'm evil. I can destroy you. Have I made myself clear?"

She cruelly smirks wide.

Bonnie slowly and shakily nods.

Shego adds, "good."

She moves her arms down while clenching her hands.

There's two muffled little explosions.

And, in seconds... She unclenches her hands.

The very light green glow is gone from her hands.

Shego starts to walk out of the room.

She makes her way through a dark blue door in the back of the lair.

A bright light comes from the door.

Bonnie hasn't even turned around.

She just shakily stands there. She sniffles hard.

And... More tears fall from her face.


	5. Act IV: Turnabout Confession

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Act IV:

A few days later...

The dark brown lined Middleton High reader board sign says:

**Kim Possible, Queen of School(Does She Even Need to Attend Classes Anymore?)**

* * *

Kim does some forward flips in a school hall, showing off on her way to class.

Some students and reporters snap photos on their cell phones and flashy cameras.

Some students wave to Kim.

Some cheers and clapping fill the halls.

Kim graciously bows.

She's grinning as she does.

Most of the students are now fast walking down the halls for third period classes.

Kim is wearing a sleek open business casual pink overcoat with silvery buttons, a very dark red and white striped T-shirt with a Club Banana logo in the center, and very dark blue jeans. She also wears metal stud earrings instead of hoop earrings, and a yin and yang medallion instead of heart charms around her neck.

Ron is wearing a open sweater like dark tan purple jacket. He also wears a Aztec styled red, yellow, and orange lined T-shirt, with a red and white swirled backdrop.

Kim and Ron are fast walking on to class together.

Ron claps his hands together.

He smiles wide.

He confidently goes, "we hit over twenty thousand subscribers in just your cheerleading tryout, your arms are going to get jacked by the end of the year, news reporters through the country have been calling you the goddess Athena in the flesh... Faint chuckle. I've been riding the wave this whole time. But, we totally rock!"

He clenches both of his fists straight up. But, he's still smiling wide.

Kim chuckles hard, doubling over.

Kim tells him, "thanks Ron. You always know what to say...in your sort of poetic way."

Ron adds, "you're welcome Kim."

Suddenly... They both hear sobbing.

Kim and Ron look nervous.

They both turn the corner in the hall.

And... They see Bonnie all crouched up on the floor by one of the awards glass cases.

She's holding her almost completely burnt handbag.

Torn up photos of Bonnie and her former cheerleading squad are all over the floor.

Bonnie is wearing a dark purplish blue sleeveless top and a matching skirt. She also wears a triangular cloudy ruby diamond necklace with purplish white string around her neck, and a black belt with a small green dot on it.

Ron very nervously starts to say, "umm...should...should we...?"

But... Kim already is rushing over to Bonnie.

Kim bends down to face Bonnie.

Kim gets teary eyed.

Kim asks, "Bonnie? What... Faint sniffle! What happened?"

* * *

Bonnie kind of slowly stops sobbing.

She shakily looks up.

She says, "I... Hard sniffle! I thought... Hard sniffle! I thought putting out my secrets online would keep Shego away. Nothing left to destroy me. But... Hard sniffle! But...she was just outside the school. Hard sniffle! I protected myself with...with my..."

She breaks down sobbing again.

Tears fall down Ron's and Kim's faces.

They didn't even hear the second warning bell.

After a bit... Kim presses a side button on her Kimmunicator.

A holo-screen over several smaller ones projects out from it.

Kim asks, "Wade...can...can you go through footage from the school's security cameras?"

From the holo-screen... Wade starts to answer, "yeah. But, I..."

Then... Wade asks in concern, "Kim? Ron? What is wrong?"

Kim somberly insists, "I'll tell you soon. Just... Hard sniffle! Find anything really bad. Please and thank you."

Wade fast types some keys and starts to scroll down slowly with the joystick.

He's wearing a open dark blue sweater jacket over light blue.

Wade discovers, "I already..."

He suddenly gets teary eyed. He sniffles hard.

Wade discovers, "wow. This... Hard sniffle. This is bad, Kim."

And, in one of the smaller holo-screens...is security footage from outside the school.

* * *

Bonnie is the last one to leave her gym class, outside on the grass by the soccer field.

Bonnie is nervously walking toward a side door to go back into Middleton High school...when she hears Shego cry out her name.

Bonnie tries to make a run for it.

Shego cries out, "argh!"

She simultaneously fires two very light green blasts at Bonnie.

One misses. It scorches part of the open side door.

Bonnie gasps.

She's holding up her handbag as a shield over her face.

She cries out, "no! !"

She's sobbing, standing there.

But, soon as she realizes she can still run... Bonnie runs into the school.

Her handbag is left mostly burnt. Sparks of green fire come off of it.

A crowd of students are rushing around the side door in a confused panic.

Shego clenches her green glowing fist in frustration.

She lets out another argh.

Just as quickly though... She takes off.

* * *

After the security footage replays...

Ron shakily stands by the corner of the hall.

Kim shakily asks, "Bonnie... Hard sniffle. Can you get up?"

Bonnie shakily responds, "there's hope for me? I... Hard sniffle. I can try."

She kind of slowly gets back up.

Kim helps her get up a little faster.

She tries to assure, "easy. Just... Hard sniffle. Just come on. Trust me. We'll keep you safe from Shego."

Bonnie lets out a sigh of very mixed relief.

Kim keeps a comforting arm around Bonnie's side while they're walking to class.

Ron very nervously walks alongside both of them.

Bonnie murmurs, "thank you. Sniffle! Kim, Ron...I'm really sorry for everything I...I..."

She sobs some more.

Kim whispers, "Bonnie... We... Hard sniffle! You really don't have to say anything."

Bonnie just very faintly nods.

* * *

Soon...

Mr. Barkin is standing in front of a class.

The walls are mostly white. But, blue and yellow tarp is around the eraserboard.

The eraserboard says "rules over cool" on it in blue letters twenty times.

The wood desks are in groups of four. Thirty five or so students are in their seats.

Mr. Barkin says, "for those of you who still don't know how to tell time... I am not your mother. So, I strongly urge you to get your eyes checked at the nurse's...office."

Just then... Kim, Bonnie, and Ron come in through the door.

Most all the students turn toward them.

Most of them look nervous. Others are murmuring among themselves.

Mr. Barkin heavily sighs.

He starts to conclude, "the tardy party has come. That means detent...ion."

There's a brief tense silence.

Mr. Barkin asks, "Possible, Stoppable...what the hell is going on?"

Kim kind of explains, "Mr. Barkin... Hard sniffle! You're really going to want to see this."

She presses a button on her Kimmunicator.

And... The security footage of Shego scorching Bonnie's handbag appears in a small holo-screen.

Mr. Barkin gets teary eyed. He sniffles hard.

After a bit... Mr. Barkin reasons, "all right Possible. Hard sniffle. Bonnie needs protection from a supervillain. Reason why remains unknown. She can stay with you in class as long as she has to. But, regardless of any good intentions Possible... You first priority as a student in this school is to let a teacher or a guidance counselor know if a student needs crucial help: Not take it upon yourself and perhaps make it all worse. She will have to see a guidance counselor after class. No excuses."

Kim starts to solemnly insist, "but, I..."

Mr. Barkin gives her a warning look.

Kim gulps nervously.

She's looking down.

Ron puts a hand sideways over his mouth.

He whispers kind of loudly, "Kim? I...I think maybe you should let this one go."

After a bit... Kim moderately sighs.

She looks up.

Kim concludes, "all right Mr. Barkin. You're right. I...I will do better next time."

For a second... Mr. Barkin very faintly smiles.

He adds, "good. But, you still have detention for being tardy Possible."

Kim moderately sighs.

She deduces, "tough but fair. I know. But...thank you."

Mr. Barkin replies, "you're welcome. Now...take your seats."

He points over to four empty desks.

A lot of the other students sigh with relief or nervously sigh.

Kim helps Bonnie into a dark blue chair with metal armrests.

Ron sits right to Kim. Kim is sitting right across from Bonnie.

Ron breathes out a nervous sigh of relief to himself.

Kim puts a comforting hand on Bonnie's.

Kim whispers, "it'll be okay."

Bonnie sniffles hard some. Some tears fall.

But... She very faintly smiles.

Kim very faintly smiles back.

Nearly all the students turn their attention back to Mr. Barkin.

Mr. Barkin continues, "rules over cool. Got it? Good. Now... Turn to chapter 6 in your history textbooks: The American Revolution, the Battle of Yorktown, and the Treaty of Paris."

* * *

In the late afternoon, after school...

The sun is shining in the sky. But, there's a faint cold breeze.

On a edge of Middleton... By a grassy plain with evergreens... There's Bueno Nacho.

A taco sign with a kind of sticking out tomato is high up a black pole. It has "Bueno Nacho" across it in red letters.

There's a giant honeycomb styled light tan red sombero for the restaurant's roof, upward and downward white triangle outlines all across the roof's rim, cartoonish light blue on the upper half and dark green on the lower half of the walls, upward and downward gray triangle outlines between two gray lines going along the center parts of the walls, triangular cone cup shaped dark blue tinted glass windows, cartoonish purple bouquets of flowers surrounded by green and rustic yellow lining off to the upper right corners of the windows, rustic yellow lined funnel blocks of tan purple right below the windows, rustic yellow wall lining and window lining, construction rungs in the top edge wall lining designed to be visible on the outside, two cartoonish cactuses on the front wall, and a rustic yellow lined glass double door between the cartoonish cactuses.

There's some parking meters in front, bright yellow and light blue umbrellas over three white tables in the back, a smaller curve of pavement under the outside tables, bunches of grass like plants in white grayish ceramic pots to the left side, and a drive through road circling around with a crosswalk on the back part.

Inside Bueno Nacho...

The booths are dark blue and decorated with cactuses, carrots, tomatoes, chips, and chimiritos. The top edges of the booths are wooden. The side edges are dark green with upward gray triangle outlines all over it. The tables for the booths are very light wavy orange like cheese dip and metal rimmed.

Several high school students and other teenagers are sitting at the booths.

They're mostly eating chimiritos, tacos, or quesachangas. But, some of them are talking excitedly among themselves about their day.

There are mostly white somberos with light bulbs for night time light over the tables, potted green vines in darkish orange cone shaped pots built in the walls, and Mexican dark red patterns all along the ceiling edges.

Bonnie and Ron are sitting at a table.

Ron has been eating a bunch of nachos and chimiritos. Bonnie just has had a soy latte.

A few tables away... Kim, Hope, Tara, and Jessica are sitting at a table.

Kim is wearing her sleek open light red jacket over her other clothes. Tara is wearing a dark green sleeveless top and a business casual dark blue skirt. Jessica is wearing a saffron yellow blouse and an orange plaid skirt. And, Hope is wearing a open dark green jacket with zippers over a pink sleeveless top.

All four of them have mostly finished eating.

Kim is holding half a chimirito left. And, Tara is slowly eating cheese dipped nachos.

Kim kind of shakily sits there.

She nervously admits, "umm... Look. I'm...I'm really sorry if this is a bad time to bring up Bonnie one more time. But... Moderate sigh. I got to know if I'm going crazy for believing her. You're the best people I know that can tell me."

* * *

Yesterday, in the late afternoon...

There was a slightly zoomed in black and white bordered video window circulating on the internet. It was a livestream of Bonnie...on the stage by herself in the school auditorium.

She was in her cheerleading outfit.

There were dark blue curtains, a space gray tiled stage floor, hints of a big wood podium, and a light blue plastic chair.

Bonnie let out some sobs.

She hunched over some.

She was saying, "and, until now, I...I never completely realized how...how crushing that can be for... Hard sniffle! For..."

She sniffled hard.

After a bit... She looked up.

Some tears were falling from her face.

She continued on, "you know what? You don't have to forgive me for being mean. I... I'll just show you I mean to humiliate myself."

Bonnie pressed a button on her cell phone.

More tears fell from her face.

She shakily held up the cell phone screen to a unseen camera.

And... A pre-prepared text was showing up on the livestream:

If everything doesn't look perfect to me, I...I...go to pieces. I hate being called Bon Bon. I hate my cheek being pinched. It's too easy to bribe me. I don't really have friends. I have two older sisters named Connie and Ronnie who are mean to me. I will do anything to avoid them. Work makes me cringe. I will do anything to avoid that. My cheerleading squad hasn't liked me much since day one. I have a bad habit of calling people on my phone to avoid looking at news. I get a psychic reading and wrap in secret every two weeks. I like dumb movies. But, not dumb real life things. I like when guys glisten. I like dumb shallow hotties...and Brick Flagg is leaving me for calling him dumb as soon as he finds this on his phone.

* * *

Presently...

Hope faintly smiles.

Tara and Jessica find it hard to look up.

Hope voices, "Kim, I... Moderate sigh. You can never really trust Bonnie. But, even I don't feel she deserves to be destroyed by Shego. I say keep her close. But, not too close."

Kim solemnly smiles.

She considers, "you're right. Although...Bonnie totally put out her secrets. I'm sure you'd tell me if she didn't. Moderate sigh. That does not seem like what the Bonnie you knew of would do. Am I the only one who thinks she might have some hope in her?"

Tara beams.

She giggles.

She awkwardly admits, "thank you Kim. Really, I...I thought it was only me that did."

At the same time... Hope and Jessica call out lowly, "Tara!"

Tara puts up her hands.

She casually comments, "hey! I didn't say I don't agree with you too. I'm on all of your sides."

Jessica faintly smiles at that.

At the same time... Hope and Kim say, "thanks."

Jessica adds, "I'm good then."

They all chuckle a little.

* * *

Five minutes later...

Ron points over to some of his food.

He thinks out loud, "hmm. Chimirito, chesachanga... All seems fine. But, I can't help but feel nature's perfect food is missing from the menu. Almost like a strange dream."

He puts a cupped hand contemplatively over his chin.

A thought bubble appears over Ron's head with the naco in it.

That is...until it vanishes a second later.

Bonnie can't help but comment lowly, "I've hit rock bottom desperate. I kind of am on my way back to standing up for myself. But, all you can think about is food?!"

She sounds quite irritated.

Ron starts to say something.

But... Kim is quicker to remark, "it's Ron's casa away from casa."

Bonnie very faintly solemnly smiles.

Kim tries to smile wide in front of her and Ron.

She's just sat down next to Ron.

Ron grins her way.

He says, "hey Kim."

Kim kind of nervously says, "hey Ron. So...what did I miss?"

Ron kind of quickly pulls out his cell phone.

Ron reflects, "she's got mad skill making a revenge tryout. So...maybe we don't have to watch her. Maybe she's a courageous Middleton Mad Dog. She's already out mad-ed you."

Kim can't help but chuckle hard, almost doubling over.

That is...until Bonnie kind of loudly growls.

She heatedly glares at them.

Ron gulps very nervously.

Kim quickly says, "I'm sorry. This... Moderate sigh. This is still really weird for me."

She blushes some.

Bonnie moderately sighs. But...her glare quickly fades.

She just adds, "whatever Kim."

She crosses her arms.

Ron says, "umm...here. Check this out."

Kim leans forward some to get a better look at Ron's cell phone's screen.

And, on Ron's cell phone...is recently recorded video footage of Bonnie jump flip kicking high twice before landing back on her feet fine on the spiky trampoline from earlier.

In another clip... Bonnie side upward punches two basketballs in the same second...scoring a basket with one of them.

Kim looks stunned.

She goes, "wow. I... Uhh..."

Bonnie nervously wonders, "what? I wasn't good?"

With mixed feelings... Kim insists, "no, no: You're good. Faint nervous chuckle. You really don't need to be watched over. You were right, Ron."

Ron goes, "yeah! Yeah! Whoo!"

Kim faintly smile.

She and Ron low five each other's hand.

Bonnie brings up, "wait. I...I'm grateful for assuring my ego. But, I just got my own idea. One to... Faint chuckle. One to stop Shego and Dr. Drakken first."

Kim and Ron quickly turn back to her.

At the same time... They ask in surprise, "really?"

* * *

Bonnie nervously replies, "yeah. You...you know why Shego was after me? Right?"

Ron recalls, "yeah. You told us you first wanted to join up with them and then couldn't because you got to have some good buried in there. Maybe. Small wisdom tooth."

He makes a small object gesture with his cupped hand.

Kim tries hard not to chuckle in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie solemnly continues with her thought, "well... Faint sniffle. I've been really scared trying not be destroyed by Shego because of turning them down. And I...I've only just remembered their evil plan. I even know what top secret lab they're going to break into. We can get there first if we hurry."

Kim and Ron look at each other a bit.

Then... They both smile.

Kim adds, "I'm already liking this sitch."

Ron adds, "I'd just like to point out that this sounds too easy. But, I also more like the idea of beating Shego and Dr. Drakken to a top secret lab first. So...the hell with my worrying. I'd go with easy. Just one more bite."

Ron kind of quickly finishes a few nachos and the last bite of a chimirito in front of him.

Kim and Bonnie faintly laugh.

Just then... Ron looks incredulous.

Kim has already washed her hands and put on her mission clothes.

She's standing right by the booth with her grappling hook ready.

Ron questions, "are you ever going to tell me how you do that?"

He's putting a hand out facing up as he does.

Innocent sounding... Kim asks, "do what?"

She smiles.

Bonnie laughs hard at that.

Kim presses a side button on her Kimmunicator.

A holo-screen over several smaller ones projects out from it.

At the same time... Kim and Wade ask, "what's the sitch?"

Kim chuckles a little.

Kim quickly explains, "kind of a long story. But...I'm sure it's a good chance to beat Dr. Drakken and Shego to a top secret lab. Bonnie will tell you where it is."

Wade smiles wide.

He adds, "I hear that."

Ron and Bonnie chuckle some.

Kim explains further, "also... Moderate sigh. She's tagging along. It's the best way to see this through."

Wade nervously nods.

Wade considers, "I'm not really happy about that. But, you're probably right."

He presses a bunch of keys in one go.

He then moves the joystick forward some.

Kim somewhat nervously adds, "right."

She faintly smiles.

She says to Ron and Bonnie, "come on. Let's go."

She waves her hand up at the same time.

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie start to head out.

* * *

Soon...

Wade tells them, "I'm sending someone to pick you guys up right now."

He drags a white outlined and mostly transparent tab with a white silhouette car over with his finger...from a computer menu of mostly transparent tabs of six transports.

The computer menu is slowly but surely growing: From people around the world that were both helped by Kim and willing to give Kim a ride.

The dragged over transparent tab disappears into a small traffic grid screen. But, the white silhouette car icon merges with the small traffic grid screen.

The icon quickly turns into a pink limo icon.

The holo-screen follows Kim, Ron, and Bonnie as they're walking on the sidewalk in front of Bueno Nacho.

Ron is now in his mission clothes. Bonnie is now wearing her fingerless biker gloves.

* * *

Soon...

They're walking past some suburban houses...when a limo pulls up.

There's a kind of loud car horn coming from it.

The limo has a light bluish gray top half and a bright pink lower half.

Kim grins wide.

She points out, "that's our ride."

A woman with shiny silvery high heels starts to step out.

She's taking off her silvery rimmed sunglasses. But, she holds on to them with one hand.

Some of the song Party With Me by Sky Katz is heard from the open limo.

National Pop Star Singer Poppy Blu is now standing in front of the limo.

She wears a open slick dark blue jacket with zippers over tinfoil like white, black bluish jeans, a near blackish blue crane like bow, and a darkish cloudy blue top hat with a sky blue circle around the middle. She also wears a leaves styled silver necklace around her neck, and large yet thin silvery hoop earrings.

She carries over her shoulder a black, gray, and bluish gray camo styled handbag.

She has longish reddish blond hair with slightly wavy hair ends.

From a full view of her face... She looks like Christy C. R.

She grins wide.

She lightly greets, "what's...up...sis-is?"

Kim greets, "Poppy."

They do a whole handshake thing: With back slapping the other's hand, a fist bump, two hand claps, a semi-fist bump, and then pulling their hands back with a sideways rain like motion.

Poppy Blu lightly exclaims, "whoo! !"

She hugs Kim. Kim hugs her back.

Poppy Blu adds, "good to see you, girl."

Kim adds, "yeah. Good to see you too. Thanks for the lift."

Poppy Blu reflects, "it's the least I can do after you babysat my kid for a day when no one else wasn't too busy."

Kim casually assumes, "no big."

She lightly moves her hand forward in the air as she does.

Poppy Blu insists, "no: It's big. You're so awesome."

Kim blushes a little.

Kim adds, "ohh. Thank you."

Ron and Bonnie smile wide.

Bonnie comments, "okay, okay Kim. I got to admit: I'm impressed."

Suddenly... Bonnie goes, "oh my... I... Nervous sigh. Poppy Blu. I've...I've forever been a big fan of your music."

Kim lightly adds in, "you're not the only one."

Poppy Blu turns to Bonnie.

Poppy Blu goes, "oh my gosh. Thank you. Who are you?"

She swerve leans to her right side some.

Bonnie introduces herself, "Bonnie Rockwaller. Me and Kim... Moderate sigh. Well, it's complicated."

Kim quickly cuts in, "crazy cheerleading competition."

Poppy Blu smirks a little.

She concludes, "Kim... Everyone in the world saw your fierce cheerleading tryout. You're going to have to watch out for this one."

She briefly points to Bonnie.

For a second... Bonnie and Kim look somewhat nervous.

Just then... Poppy Blu goes into singing, "because I invented these-ese-ese-ese-ese..."

Her hand is out straight up as she does.

Ron, Bonnie, and Kim faintly chuckle.

Poppy Blu concludes, "and I know show business. It's crazy. But, I wish you all good."

Almost at the same time... Ron, Bonnie, and Kim all say, "thank you."

Poppy Blu adds, "you're welcome. Now...all aboard the true Blu train."

They all start to get into the limo.

The interior of the limo is black and cushioned all over.

Ron and Bonnie sit in the back seats. Poppy Blu starts to sit in a middle seat.

Poppy Blu asks Kim, "you want to come on tour with me?"

Kim goes, "cool! Can I at least bring Ron with me?"

Poppy Blu figures, "I like you. Do you even have to ask that?"

Kim faintly chuckles.

She adds, "I guess not."

She closes the limo door behind her.

Poppy Blu assures, "yep. You can bring Ron. Long as you're not bringing the IRS, we're good girl."

Everyone chuckles a little.

The limo drives off for the highway.

* * *

Ninety or so minutes later...

The limo drives past a really grassy hill and a bunch of evergreens.

Further out... There's a mostly dirt covered island with a long curved dirt road.

Kim, Bonnie, and Ron are just walking onto the island.

There's a bunch of little trees, little patches of grass, one big apple tree in the center, and a wood sign that says "community tree garden" in green letters. But, there are no houses or schools for at least several miles.

The sun is setting over the really grassy hill.

Ron comments, "a secret island. Classic."

Kim somewhat nervously wonders, "Wade? Any intel on the secret entrance?"

Back in his room... Wade looks nervous.

Over the Kimmunicator... Wade reports, "that's...that's not important right now. Shego is coming your way now!"

At the same time... Bonnie and Kim exclaim lowly, "what?!"

Ron frustratedly mutters, "oh man!"

Bonnie suggests, "you two go on right ahead. I'm going for a apple. They look too good to just hang over a top secret lab."

Kim annoyedly rolls her eyes a little at her.

She figures, "fine. Whatever. Come on, Ron."

Kim and Ron start to fast walk for the curved dirt road. But...Shego is already there.

Shego says, "hey Kimmie." Kim says, "Shego."

Kim slightly glares.

Shego just looks amused.

They both put up their fists.

Bonnie goes to get a apple from the tree...only to find a pull wire built in.

Bonnie concludes, "ohh."

Double metal doors open up...with a patch of grass parted by the metal doors under it.

A metal platform elevator is there now.

Ron and Kim look a little stunned.

Ron figures lowly, "wow Bonnie. You...you found the secret entrance!"

Bonnie says, "wow. I...I did. Haven't...I?"

For a second... Kim turns a little toward Bonnie.

Just then... Shego flip back kicks Kim back hard.

Kim groans hard against the ground.

Shego lands on the metal platform elevator.

She cruelly grins.

She taunts, "try to keep up, princesses!"

Ron calls out worriedly, "Kim!"

He rushes over to Kim's side.

Bonnie makes a nervous face.

She apologizes, "ohh. Sorry Kim."

Kim kind of easily gets back to her feet on her own.

She mostly assures, "I'm okay guys. Slight groan. We'll just have to jump down."

Bonnie faintly smirks. Ron faintly smiles.

And... All three of them fast walk for the elevator shaft.


	6. Act V: Sticks, Stones, and Red Roses

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Act V:

They jump down.

The secret door closes up above them.

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie barely land on the lowering metal platform below.

* * *

All three of them get back on their feet from crouching positions.

But... Shego is already off of the elevator.

The secret lab is dimly lit by smallish yellow boxy lights.

There are some unconscious security guards on the floor with easily seen silhouettes.

A big floating holo-projection of a light blue brain model is in the center of the circular lab. It says "top secret alternate electrodynamics studies" across it in circling around light purplish white letters. Pinkish purple and dark blue neon streams of light play around in a sphere of sorts around the light blue brain model.

There's plenty of yellow flatscreen touchscreen computers propped on the gray walls. There's sliding green glass screens for test rooms down some small halls. There are dark blue tinted tanks full of jellyfish in a ring around the lab. There's a set of curving down midnight black stairs with matching railing and gray walling around it that goes to the lower level. Both levels have a space grey floor.

Ron looks in fascination.

He figures, "wow. I had no idea brains were that big."

Kim and Bonnie are already heading down the stairs.

Kim calls back, "Ron! Focus! We're on a mission."

Ron apologizes, "ohh. Right. Sorry."

He fast walks to catch up to Kim and Bonnie.

Bonnie pulls out a metal rod from the back of her belt.

She presses a light green button on its side.

The rod folds out into a bo staff.

Kim faintly smirks.

She adds, "Bonnie...where did you get that?"

She and Bonnie pause on the stairs.

Bonnie somewhat nervously explains, "I...stole it from Shego. I pole vaulted high up in the conservatory. Then, I waited until it was dark enough to get away."

Kim smirks wider.

She concludes, "well...I'm impressed right now. Let's see how you do in brighter light."

Bonnie adds, "thanks."

She smirks back.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie continue down the stairs.

There's standalone dark blue touchscreens with white and yellowish orange map lines, light blue lights on the sides of metal hydraulic engines with electrical sparks running along them, scattered metal piston like radiators, metal tables with long circling straw like tubes and yellowish test tubes, yellow gas coming out of a exhaust vent in a bend of hydraulic tube, several more bends of hydraulic tubes...and a big futuristic looking dark ribbed green upside down emerald shaped tower with two upper metal lined glass windowed platform rings.

A glowing bluish bright white experimental electrodynamic cube floats between two cylinder shaped anti-gravity units. One anti-gravity unit is down on the tower, and one is on the ceiling. They both have glowing bright blue rods all around them and pointy metal ends. The one on the ceiling is surrounded by a Enterprise-D themed ceiling ring of lights, a dark blue backdrop, and a bunch of electrically sparking off upside down glass tubes built in the backdrop.

Shego is reaching out and pulling out the experimental electrodynamic cube.

Suddenly... Kim hears a beep on her Kimmunicator.

Kim presses a side button on her Kimmunicator.

A holo-screen over several smaller ones projects out from it.

Wade warns, "Kim! It's not just a electrodynamic power module: It can accelerate or decelerate direct neuro-electrical energy in the body, including..."

Kim asks, "Wade? Short version please?

Bonnie asks, "how about the shorter version, genius geek?"

Wade gulps nervously.

He explains simply, "it can supercharge Shego's powers."

Ron, Bonnie, and Kim gulp very nervously at that.

From high up... Shego retorts, "well, well...you ruined my surprise. I was going to gift wrap it too. Still... Laugh. You won't make it out to ruin it."

She retracts the palms of both of her metal gloves.

She holds onto the experimental electrodynamic cube with one hand.

Both her hands are completely glowing with very light green light and light blue sparks.

Kim and Bonnie glare up at her.

Kim remarks, "I've been feeling nostalgic. But, not enough to invite you to my party."

Shego irritatedly cries out, "argh! Enough of this!"

Shego cries out yaah...and fires a huge light green blast at them.

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie split up fast.

A crater coursing with light blue and very light green sparks is left in the crumpled down base of the stairs.

* * *

Ron runs around the front of the tower like crazy.

He's going ahh a lot.

Shego tries to blast him down. But...he's just too fast.

Several craters are before the tower.

Kim and Bonnie jump flip up to the first hexagonal platform...and then the next.

They soon pull themselves up and over the edge of the second one.

Kim fires her grappling hook for the experimental electrodynamic cube...knocking it right out of Shego's hand from behind.

Ron dive jumps after the experimental electrodynamic cube.

He calls out, "I got it, KP! I got it!"

He holds it up high with one hand.

Shego cries out, "argh!"

She simultaneously jumps down after him.

Shego flips in the air two times.

Kim and Bonnie jump flip down after her.

Shego spin kicks Ron hard just before landing on her feet.

The experimental electrodynamic cube falls out of Ron's hand.

Ron crashes hard through a standalone touchscreen.

He falls unconscious.

Teary eyed... Kim cries out, "no! !"

Bonnie is teary eyed herself. She sniffles hard.

The experimental electrodynamic cube bounces twice before lightly landing on the floor.

Kim and Bonnie shakily stand there. But...they kind of quickly charge for Shego.

They both kick hard at Shego.

But... Shego fires very light green blasts at the ground to flip propel herself in the air.

Bonnie side flip kicks off of Shego's metal glove in time...tumble landing on the floor away from the two blasts.

Kim tries to jump back flip out of the way.

But, in mid-flip... One of the blasts hits her leg.

Kim groans.

She starts to spin fall back to the ground.

She cries out, "no!"

Shego tumble lands on her feet.

And... She kicks Kim up hard.

Kim crash tumbles to the ground...with her head hitting it hard.

She groans hard and groans hard.

She tries to get up. But, she's very dizzy.

She has a massive headache.

Kim tries to walk on. But...she just slips and falls.

She's clutching her head and curled up on the floor.

She keeps groaning hard.

She struggles to stay awake.

She murmurs under her breath, "Ron...Bonnie...Wade...!"

But...she is falling unconscious fast.

Over the Kimmunicator... Wade calls out, "Kim? Kim?!"

Wade has tapped into the security cameras of the secret lab to get a full view. Some of the smaller screens around him are showing the fight with Shego.

Back in his room... Wade is on the verge of tears.

Bonnie battle cries...as she charges with her bo staff for Shego.

* * *

Shego cries out, "argh!"

She goes to fire very light green blasts from alternating hands at Bonnie.

But... Bonnie keeps fast swinging her bo staff into Shego's hands.

Shego's blasts hit the floor instead.

Shego grabs Bonnie by the neck.

Bonnie struggles to breathe.

But, in a few seconds... Bonnie uses both legs to kick her bo staff into Shego's side.

Shego groans hard, doubling over.

She reactively lets go of Bonnie.

Bonnie coughs hard some. But...she quickly uses her bo staff to pull herself back up.

Shego comments, "you're good. Better than I thought. Laugh. Maybe I should up my game for you. Too bad this isn't just high school or competition."

She kicks away Bonnie's bo staff on the last part.

She cruelly smirks wide.

Bonnie gulps nervously.

They exchange kicks and side fists.

Bonnie jump spin kicks at Shego. But...Shego catches her leg.

Shego hurls her hard.

Bonnie crash tumbles through a bunch of test tubes on a work table.

She shields her whole face with her arms as she does.

She barely tumble lands on her feet.

She groans hard, clutching her side.

She's half covered in some sticky bubbling yellow liquid with faint blue electrical sparks.

She's twitching some. Her hair is all puffy from static electricity.

But... She has enough strength to find a hand towel.

Soon... She's wiped away most all of the bubbling liquid from her body.

She stops twitching.

But... Shego has gotten away with the experimental electrodynamic cube.

* * *

Teary eyed... Bonnie cries out, "Wade? Kim and Ron are out. I'm still a mess. And, Shego got...!"

A holo-screen is already projecting from the already voice activated Kimmunicator.

Wade informs Bonnie, "I know. Moderate sigh. I already sent government doctors and agents to your location. My scanners show Kim and Ron are just knocked out. But, better safe than sorry. And, Bonnie?"

The teariness has gone away from his eyes.

Bonnie nervously and faintly nods.

She considers, "well...good for them. But...yeah?"

Wade coolly smiles.

He considers, "Shego was right: You did better than Kim. Faint chuckle. More than I guessed to be possible. Your mission, should you choose to accept it... Maybe you should be the leader of Team Possible?"

He winks a bit.

Bonnie faintly smirks at that.

She adds, "thanks. That...that doesn't seem like a bad idea after all, Wade."

Wade adds, "sure."

* * *

The next day, back in Middleton...

The dark brown lined Middleton High reader board sign says:

**Bo Staff Club Shafted Out of Clubs(no matter how cool Bonnie's leaked fight with Shego is, it's too cool for Mr. Barkin's school)**

A lot of the students are laughing and talking about Kim and Bonnie on their way in to the school. Some are actually carrying wood Bo staffs and brooms under their arms.

Ron is heard calling out, "Kim? What's wrong? Kim?! Kim?!"

Kim just saw the reader board sign.

She gets teary eyed. She sniffles hard.

She's wearing a open dark blue sweater over light blue. She's wearing just her silvery medallion around her neck and a dark blue sweater like skirt.

She runs through the front door.

She keeps running down different halls. But...she keeps seeing students gathered around their phones or swinging Bo staffs around.

Kim even runs past some reporters snapping pictures of Bonnie.

Bonnie is wearing a open light blue business casual overcoat over a dark red top.

She jump flips a few times for the cameras.

She goes, "ohh. Thank you. Thank you! It's so hard being me."

She smiles wide for another picture taken with flash.

Students in their homerooms are reading the latest edition of the school newspaper...with some stills from the leaked security footage of Bonnie fighting Shego on the front page.

Kim is hearing students say:

This fight with Shego is sick! Bonnie is absolutely destroying Shego.

Guess Kim is yesterday's news.

I still kind of hate Bonnie. But, everyone loves a redemption arc. What does Kim have now?

I've watched it nine times. I still am amazed how almost completely effortlessly Bonnie took down Shego!

Kim keeps hearing Wade's voice echo in her head:

_Shego was right: You did better than Kim. Faint chuckle. More than I guessed to be possible. Your mission, should you choose to accept it... Maybe you should be the leader of Team Possible?_

_Better than Kim... Better than Kim... Better than Kim... Better than Kim..._

Kim can't take it anymore.

She storms out a open window.

A trail of tears is across several halls behind her.

She fires her grappling hook up for the roof.

And, in a second... She's gone from sight.

* * *

Soon... Kim is hiding...down in a school vent.

The batteries for her Kimmunicator have been taken out.

She has them out in front of her in the vent. She didn't even put them away.

She's crouched to her knees.

And... She sobs and sobs.

After a minute... She pulls out her greenish blue cell phone: With shooting stars down it.

Kim dials a number.

She murmurs, "mom? I... Hard sniffle! I..."

Over the phone... Mrs. Dr. Possible asks, "Kim? Oh my god! Hard sniffle. Did Shego almost destroy you again?"

Kim shakily shakes her head.

She murmurs, "no. No, mom. But... Hard sniffle! I... Hard sniffle! It's never going to work. Hard sniffle! Nothing has..."

She breaks down crying into her hands.

* * *

After who knows how long...

Over the phone... Mrs. Dr. Possible highlights, "Kimmie... Hard sniffle! I'm getting worried calls from your teachers and your friends asking where you are. Hard sniffle! High school is never easy, my hummingbird. But... Hard sniffle. You sure you want to just leave Middleton High School behind?"

Kim murmurs, "please mom. Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! Please let me go back to Nana."

There's a long silence.

Then... Mrs. Dr. Possible concludes, "all right. Hard sniffle. Many people will miss you. But... Hard sniffle. You still sure, Kimmie? Last chance to be."

Kim sniffles hard.

She says, "thanks mom. But... Hard sniffle. I am sure."

* * *

That night, at a airport...

Kim hugs Ron goodbye. She then hugs Hope, Tara, and Jessica goodbye.

They all hug her back.

They all wish her well.

There's a lot of tears and hard sniffles.

Kim has left behind all her school stuff in her room back in her house in Middleton. Her backpack and pouches and a dark red suitcase are all she's bringing to the plane.

In a half hour... She's on a very dark blue plane...heading for Florida.

Kim keeps sobbing some to herself.

Her favorite sitcom Pals on the plane's free TV channels has calmed her down a little.

* * *

The next morning, in Florida...

There's a mostly white house with a light tan blue porch, a light tan blue bar fence built in the porch and a matching fence gate, tan gray window and window shutters, a tan gray roof above, another roof section just over the porch, two old fashioned piston like antennas on top of the right side of the roof, a black street lamp like lantern, a very light gold plague with a signature in hard to see black cursive from a distance, light pink lining for the porch roof and the main roof, and a grassy lawn with plenty of plants in blue and yellow pots.

It's Nana's house.

It's on a street with several other houses and tall hedges.

Inside Nana's house...

The walls are mostly red with goldish yellow tree branches. There's a matching dresser. But, the main hall is white with some Japanese paintings of thin wood trees before pinkish sunrises.

The living room has a wood fireplace collecting dust, a black piano, a antique white domed lamp and a antique yellowish hexagonal lamp with two painted brown hole like dots on a pair of round glass nighttables, the nighttables on either side of the piano, some photos of Nana training and raising Kim on the nighttables, a lot of Japanese and Chinese paintings of horses and performance dancers on the wall before the piano, two light yellow couches with pillows, couch pillows mostly painted with light yellow to red raindrops, cloudy and very faint gray floor carpeting, and a near blackish wood bookcase full of antique gold lined red to green treasure boxes and books.

Nana was sitting on one of the two couches.

She has a oven tray of lemon squares and chocolate cookies sitting in the middle of the couch. But, steam is coming off of them.

Nana is wearing all red with a long sleeved red shirt with visible woven fabric. She is also wearing a white apron with red squares all over. But, she looks exactly like she did more than ten years ago.

Nana tries to smile wide. But, she's a little teary eyed.

She says, "Kimberly Ann! How are you today? I made a fresh batch of lemon squares and double chocolate chocolate chip cookies with pecans on top to help soften the blow if..."

Kim is just walking into the living room.

She is wearing all grey. She is also wearing purple square studded earrings.

She heavily sighs. She's teary eyed.

She sits down on the other side of the couch.

She says, "no thanks. I'm good. But...thank you."

She sniffles hard, doubling over.

Nana wonders, "you're turning down double chocolate and lemon squares?"

She takes off her glasses, letting them hang off of her necklace.

Nana starts to ask, "feel up for...?"

Kim kind of quickly looks up.

She faintly grins to Nana.

She finishes the thought, "...a workout?"

Nana moves her hand back toward the piano. It's right by her.

She plays some keys on it.

The sound of gears is heard.

The whole bookcase splits in two and slides back...revealing Nana's hidden dojo.

It looks exactly the same as her dojo from many years ago.

* * *

Soon...

Kim and Nana are standing in the center of the dojo, facing each other.

They're ready with wood Bo staffs.

Nana starts to recall, "the roots of Bōjutsu began in..."

Kim smirks.

She finishes the sentence, "...in the 15th century in Japan. I know."

Unphased sounding... Nana figures, "good. Good. Just testing you a little."

Kim adds, "I know."

They faintly smirk to each other.

In a second... They're exchanging blows with their Bo staffs.

There's plenty of loud clinking of wood on wood.

Kim spin whirls her Bo staff in front of her in a charge.

Nana easily fast jumps back while spin whirling her Bo staff around her back.

There's a fast whirling clink as their Bo staffs briefly hit each other's.

Kim stumbles back from the sheer kinetic force of it. But, she stands firm.

Nana swings her Bo staff at Kim with both hands on one end of it.

Kim tumble rolls past it...landing back on her feet in a crouch.

Nana faintly grins.

She hints at, "you know though... It seems to me..."

They exchange some more blows with their Bo staffs.

Nana even jumps high for a bit in the middle of a exchanged blow.

Kim starts shielding herself with hands on both ends of her Bo staff.

She grunts some in frustration.

Then, on another exchanged blow... Kim fast blocks a swing from Nana's Bo staff with a end up.

Nana faintly chuckles.

She swings down at her with her Bo staff. But, Kim fast blocks with her Bo staff down.

Suddenly... Nana uses her other Bo staff end to pin down a end of Kim's Bo staff to the floor.

Kim almost falls over from the momentum. But, she stays firm on her feet.

Nana lightly judges, "you're being too hard on yourself. And, it takes one Possible to know one."

Kim slightly glares.

She mutters under her breath, "I am not!"

Nana points out, "oh really? You don't sound that sure."

Kim cries out some in frustration.

Nana lightly goes yah.

At the same time... They spin away and back again with Bo staffs over their shoulders.

Kim goes to spin whirl her Bo staff to the side in a charge.

But... Nana is faster.

Nana has a end of her Bo staff lightly right on Kim's neck. But, it's there.

Kim gulps nervously. She sniffles hard.

Nana deeply sighs.

She gives Kim a solemn look.

Nana highlights, "there's nothing wrong with a tryout or workout. But...that's not really the reason this morning. Is it?"

They both sniffle hard.

Some tears fall from their faces.

Nana fast moves away her Bo staff...letting it harmlessly clink on the floor.

She offers a open hand toward Kim's Bo staff. Kim lets her take it away.

Kim is bent over sobbing.

Nana gets a cold plastic water bottle out from under a wood bench.

She screws the top of the water bottle off.

She offers it to Kim.

Kim looks up.

For a second... She faintly smiles.

She whispers, "thank you."

She kind of slowly takes the water bottle.

She kind of quickly gulps down all the water from it.

She puts it away in a nearby wood recycling bin.

Kim goes back over to Nana.

Nana puts a comforting hand on hers.

Nana suggests, "you want to try telling me why you're being really hard on yourself? Hard sniffle. I'm here for you."

Kim takes a deep breath.

She heavily sighs.

She lies down on the floor, looking up.

Nana sits right next to her.

Nana also keeps a comforting hand on hers.

Kim sobs and sobs.

After a minute... She takes a deep breath.

And... She finally tells Nana everything on her mind:

_Nana, I... Hard sniffle! I'm cursed._

_Bonnie just knew cheerleading, and... Hard sniffle! ...that was... That was more than enough to do better than me. I just..._

_Hard sniffle!_

_Sure. I have some more friends now. But, for how much longer?!_

_Hard sniffle!_

_One big accident in school... Hard sniffle! One big accident in school, and everyone but Ron will ditch me for the next popular girl. One major screw up trying to save the world, and... Hard sniffle! And, the world is done with me. _

_Now they... Hard sniffle! Now they have Bonnie on a freaking altar to save them instead of me!_

_Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle!_

_Major screw up, accident...what's the difference? I'll be... _

_Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle!_

_I'll be all alone in the end. I don't even know who I am anymore!_

Then... She breaks down crying into her hand.

* * *

After who knows how long...

With mixed feelings... Kim lets out a heavy sigh.

Nana tries to assure her, "Kimberly Ann... Hard sniffle. It's not what others think of you that really makes you you. It's yourself."

Kim mutters back under her breath, "yeah? Sniffle! I always want to help people out. I never asked for anything back. But, I've been thankful for rides when they offer. I have regular stuff I like like anyone else. But, what else really makes me me, Nana? Sniffle! What else?!"

Some tears fall from both of their faces. They both sniffle hard.

After a bit... Nana argues, "reporters, paparazzi, bullies... They're not everyone, Kim. They just want attention. Well...not every reporter. But, a lot of them do. Sigh. Everyone likes a hero, Kim. But, no one can always be the best. Everyone, even heroes, have screwed up big time. Hard sniffle. You can always be yourself, and that's always really okay. Hard sniffle. The people that stay with you when you're at your worst? They're the friends that you should do everything possible to keep. It just means..."

Kim is fully realizing, "just...just because I'm not always the best at something doesn't mean I'm always a screw up. Hard sniffle! It doesn't mean I'm not myself. It... Hard sniffle! It just means I'm human."

She is slowly but surely sitting up as she does.

Nana very faintly smirks.

Nana deduces, "that's right. It just means being human. So...you sure you want to stay? Or, do you want to go back to Middleton?"

Kim looks stunned.

She is quick to conclude, "what? Even if I wanted to... Faint sniffle. How...how can I?! I just flew here! Isn't there school forms and...?"

She's briefly waving her arms out on the last part.

Nana faintly chuckles.

Kim faintly smirks. But, she doesn't say anything right now.

Nana reveals, "I told your parents not to sign off on anything until I told them to, I didn't unpack anything, and I told your teachers you had a fever. You sometimes forget I was young too. What do you want now, Kim?"

Kim very faintly chuckles. She gulps nervously some.

Kim sincerely adds, "I... Moderate sigh. Thank you so much."

Nana puts a comforting hand on hers.

Kim continues, "I... Sniffle. You're right. I've been too hard on myself. I've been so mixed up! It may be really hard. But... Hard sniffle. Yes. I want to go back to Middleton."

The teariness in both of their eyes starts to dry up.

Nana tells Kim, "I'll get the flight ready, dear."

Kim thinks out loud, "thank you Nana. I...I got to call Ron! I got to call the cheerleading squad!"

She swiftly gets to her feet.

She rushes out of the dojo and up the stairs in the main hall.

Nana faintly smiles.

She faintly chuckles.

She soon gets to her feet.

She kind of slowly walks out of the dojo.

And... She faintly chuckles knowingly to herself once more.

* * *

Early that night, back in Middleton...

Ron is at the airport, waiting for Kim.

They both smile wide as soon as they see each other.

Ron laughs some in relief.

He and Kim hug each other tight.

Interestingly though... Ron is in his mission clothes.

Kim steps back a little.

She nervously wonders, "Ron? What...what's going on?"

Kim hears a beep on her Kimmunicator.

Weirdly... Ron awkwardly shrugs some.

He says, "well... Faint laugh. I did just find this naked mole rat. I named him Rufus. Can...can you believe anyone would abandon this little guy in a crate on the conveyor belt right at this airport?"

Rufus the naked mole rat climbs up from his pocket to his hand.

Ron is holding him while he's standing upright in both hands.

Rufus waves.

He very faintly goes, "hello."

Kim smiles wide.

She bends over some.

She goes, "aww. He's cute. And, even with your dad's allergies, your parents will probably let you keep him."

Ron smiles wide.

He points out, "I'm counting on it."

They both suddenly remember Kim's Kimmunicator is still beeping.

Ron tells Rufus, "right. Faint sigh. Back in you go buddy. But, don't worry: We're about to go on a mission."

Rufus makes some excited squeaks.

He lets Ron put him back in his pocket.

Ron and Kim chuckle.

Kim presses a side button on her Kimmunicator.

A holo-screen over several smaller ones projects out from it.

Kim apologizes, "sorry for not answering sooner Wade. But, we just made a new little friend. What's...?"

Wade tells her, "Kim! We're all glad you're back. But...Ron didn't tell you?"

He sounds very nervous.

Ron suddenly remembers, "ohh. Right! Moderate sigh. Bonnie turns out to be working for Shego and Dr. Drakken this whole time."

Kim goes wide eyed. She starts to heatedly glare at the smaller projected screens.

She gets teary eyed.

And... She practically shouts, "what?!"


	7. Act VI: Talent Night Showdown

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Act VI:

Wade reveals, "it's... Moderate sigh. It's true. Here. I'll show you."

He presses some keys.

And... A smaller screen gets a little larger.

It shows some Middleton police cell security footage.

* * *

Bonnie is kicking and punching down some mostly light blue uniformed guards.

Soon... Shego blows a hole through the concrete wall with her blasts.

Dr. Drakken smiles wide from behind metal bars. But, he's made sure to stand back a bit.

Shego smirks.

She blasts the metal bar door open.

She offers a hand to Bonnie.

Bonnie takes it.

Without a second thought... She says, "all right. But...we're going to destroy Kim?"

Shego adds, "you came to the right villains, kid."

* * *

Days ago, in a certain conservatory...

Shego was walking out of the room through a dark blue door in back.

After a few minutes... Bonnie fast walked after Shego.

Kind of casually... She called out, "Shego? Shego!"

Shego turned around in the jungle outside.

Annoyed sounding... She asked lowly, "what?!"

Some tears fell from Bonnie's face.

She nervously gulped. Some tears fell from her face.

But, just as quick... Bonnie revealed, "I...I don't need more time. Hard sniffle. I want to destroy Kim. But...but Kim could easily take me out. I...I can't just...!"

She started to sob, bending over.

Shego put a light hand on her chin to raise her head up.

She softly whispered, "hey. That... Laugh. That is easy Bonnie. I'll teach you how."

Bonnie sniffled hard some. But...she also disturbingly smirked.

She asked, "really?"

Shego disturbingly smirked wide.

She said, "yeah. Together...she won't know what hit her."

In a brief cutaway...

Kim and Ron are lying unconscious in the top secret alternative electrodynamics lab. Sparks are flying from smashed in standalone flatscreen computers.

Shego faintly laughs to herself.

She goes over to a intact standalone flatscreen computer in the dark, away from cameras.

Shego extends out the suction cupped wires from her strapped on nano-computers.

With just the press of a few buttons on the nano-computer screens... Shego downloads all the most recent security footage to leak later.

A day before Bonnie's and Kim's mission together...

Shego and Bonnie were in the back part of the lair, standing on top of two blue mats.

They were exchanging fists.

Shego fired very light green blasts at the ground to flip propel herself in the air.

But... Bonnie spun out of the way with ease.

As Shego was about to land back on her feet... Bonnie high kicked Shego down.

Shego crashed on her back on the mat.

She groaned hard. But...she smirked.

Bonnie extended a hand out to her. But...Shego just faintly laughed.

Shego was getting herself up.

And... Shego added, "not bad."

* * *

Presently...

After a bit... Kim mutters under her breath, "I...I can't believe she gave up everything else to play us! Hard sniffle. Who even does that?"

Some tears fall from her face.

Ron gets teary eyed himself.

He puts a comforting hand on Kim's.

Ron solemnly says, "h...hey. Even I thought she wanted to change that day. But, some people...no matter how hard you try... Sniffle. ...don't want to change to be a good person. But...hey. It's not so bad. You got pals here for you, and pals are always there for you. She's got villains. And, we're going to stop them from stealing all the magic sparks. Ri-right, Kim?"

Kim very faintly chuckles over the next to last part.

Kim solemnly smiles.

She adds, "right Ron."

More casually... She goes, "yeah! Let's go get them."

She puts her arm out straight up as she does.

From his room... Wade smiles.

He informs them, "I've already traced back the signal from Shego's hack. Their lair is in a remote jungle in South America. Your flight leaves in ten minutes. It's on my account."

Ron adds, "nice!" Kim adds, "thanks Wade."

Wade tells them, "you're welcome. But, this is only for one time."

Kim considers, "fair enough. We're bound to have more possible rides next time."

Wade agrees, "pretty much."

Kim can't help but wonder, "but...Wade?"

Wade asks, "yeah? What's up?"

* * *

Kim pinpoints, "why are we just hearing about this security footage now?"

Sounding a little amused... Wade hints at, "well...you're not going to believe this."

Ron voices, "never be normal: That's my motto. Who wants to be normal? Weird us."

Kim chuckles a little on the last part.

Kim lightly says, "oh Ron." Wade comments, "oh brother."

Ron cluelessly asks, "what?"

Kim points out, "not everyone is like you Ron."

Ron confidently comments back, "true that, Kim."

Wade continues, "anyway... Dr. Drakken and Shego were to be moved to a cell in a top secret arctic facility. The Middleton Institute of Epidemiology wanted to study them. But, Dr. Drakken and Shego seemed surprisingly cool with it. It's like they were daring them to find out."

Kim shakes her head some. But, she looks amused.

She reflects, "not really all that surprising. Faint chuckle. They're so full of egos."

Wade points to her.

He deduces, "you got it."

Ron concludes, "they're aliens from outer space? Cool! I always wanted to see aliens."

Kim rolls her eyes some in amusement.

Wade smirks.

He says, "no. They're both human Ron."

Ron goes, "ohh."

He sounds disappointed.

Wade explains further, "test results came up empty though. Not even known science can tell why they have blue skin and ghostly pale skin. Faint chuckle. They were about to be moved out of Middleton for their new cells. But, well... You know the rest of what happened."

For a minute... Kim looks amused.

Suddenly... Ron theorizes, "that's it! Spark Rocks gave them powers!"

He puts his arms out as he does.

A thought bubble appears over his head of Spark Rocks from the Tri-City World Expo.

Kim and Wade look at him funny.

Ron says, "what? It could."

Kim sighs into her hands. Wade sighs into his hand.

Then... They hear over the loudspeaker:

Last call for flight 605! Last call for flight...!

Kim tells Ron, "come on! We got to get on that flight."

Kim starts to run for the flightgate for their flight.

She leads Ron over while he kind of struggles to keep up.

But... They both make it to the flightgate.

* * *

A hour or so later, back in Dr. Drakken and Shego's lair...

Past the control console... There's a automatic metal door that's hard to see in the dark.

Beyond it... There's a large concrete room with stone stairs all around it.

Dark green lights shine over the middle of the stone stairs all around.

A silver lined metal platform is down below in the center of the chamber.

On the platform... There is a upright glass chamber with a dark gray and light gray stretched pinwheel like pattern backdrop, a basketball hoop like cap of darkish blue wires and dark green little lights hanging inside the glass chamber, the experimental electrodynamic cube floating between a very light bluish green lined jewelry case like top and a cylinder shaped anti-gravity unit, the cylinder shaped anti-gravity unit with glowing faint grayish blue rods all around them and a pointy metal end, and the jewelry case like top on top of a big semi-dome booth styled mostly grayish blue and black machine.

The whole semi-dome booth styled machine is cased in a dark green sparkly glass. The booth styled machine also has two very light blue access panels with lots of blocky little buttons on the front sides, two secondary small mostly gray control consoles with red and blue buttons that are on either side, two small flatscreen monitors sticking out of the secondary control consoles, billions of little red and blue brain icons around a big light green grided globe shown on both flatscreen monitors, and two metal rimmed black cushioned chairs just behind the secondary control consoles.

Shego and Bonnie are relaxing back in the two black cushioned chairs.

Shego has retracted away the tips of her metal gloves so she can file her nails for who knows how long.

Bonnie is now wearing a custom made dark purple T-shirt, crisscrossing purple straps over her arms, a longish dark purplish blue holder on the back of her T-shirt for her metal Bo staff, dark blue wristbands over the base part of her fingerless biker gloves, a silver lined shiny leather blue belt and a matching handbag styled pouch, and black fabric pants.

She also has a dark purplish blue pocket holder on the back of each glove: One for solid red laser lipstick, and the other for a black handheld compact mirror.

She has her feet up on the secondary control console in front of her.

She's wearing red tipped very light blue high heels.

Three glass cups of heavily whipped chocolate milk and three napkins are sitting on the secondary control consoles.

Dr. Drakken is laughing maniacally to himself.

Shego offhandedly comments, "you're done yet, Dr. D? Yawn! We reached optimum level on the Talent Siphoner. Shouldn't you be carrying on with your evil plan or...?"

Bonnie adds, "well, more like you two. Work and me really don't mix."

Dr. Drakken and Shego annoyedly roll their eyes some.

Bonnie drinks some of her cup of chocolate milk.

She relaxedly sighs.

She adds, "on the plus side...this is good. What do you call it?"

Dr. Drakken smiles wide.

He answers, "coco moo."

Shego faintly chuckles.

She smirks.

She comments, "you kids are bonding. Cute. Still... Faint laugh. It is good."

Shego drinks most of her coco moo. Dr. Drakken drinks most of his coco moo.

They all wipe away the chocolate milk around their lips with their napkins.

Shego has the metal around the tips of her metal gloves extend back in place.

Then... Dr. Drakken says, "all right, all right Shego. But, first: A toast to our victory."

Shego casually shrugs.

She adds, "okay."

Bonnie smiles.

She adds, "sounds good."

At the same time... Shego and Bonnie say, "to totally destroying Kim Possible..."

The three of them laugh some over that.

Dr. Drakken adds in, "...and to the soon to become the only big talent in town: Me."

Shego and Bonnie warningly glare at him.

Dr. Drakken gulps nervously.

He quickly concludes, "...and to you, Shego, and you, Bonnie. Please don't take me out."

Shego and Bonnie smirk.

They both laugh some.

All three of them clink their glasses.

Suddenly... They hear a very familiar voice, "sorry. Can't wait that long. We came to shut down your illegal talent show. And, "wow". I'm not going to miss it."

The view turns back up the stairs...to Kim and Ron standing in front of the metal door.

They're both smiling wide.

Kim is back in her mission clothes. She also has her fists out and ready.

Rufus is on Ron's shoulder, making little excited noises.

Dr. Drakken mutters under his breath, "Kim Possible?! Blast!"

He slams a fist against the side of the secondary control console by Shego.

Dr. Drakken's, Shego's, and Bonnie's glasses are left on the secondary control consoles.

* * *

In a brief cutaway...

Kim is in Bueno Nacho...tactically ducking around from Shego's blasts.

A crowd is heard screaming outside: Very likely also running for it.

Kim tries to run past a table. But...Shego punches her from the side.

Kim coughs hard some.

Suction cupped wires from Shego's nano-computers nearly get Kim's Kimmunicator.

Kim tumble ducks just in time.

She then quickly takes off her Kimmunicator.

She throws it over to Ron.

Kim says, "Ron! Talk to Wade. There's got to be a way to get this thing off!"

From a closer view... There's a blinking light green dot on Kim's nose.

Shego remarks, "allow me!"

Ron is holding the Kimmunicator.

Ron and Kim are both in their mission clothes.

There's some loud crashes.

Shego and Kim are soon tackling and punching at each other against a crashed in table.

Over the holo-screen... Wade asks in concern, "how's Kim?"

Casually... Ron calls out, "Wade wants to know how you're doing, Kim!"

He cups his hand over his mouth as he does.

Almost at the same time... Kim and Shego say, "good so far."

There's more blasts and loud crashes.

Ron adds, "yeah. What they said."

* * *

Presently...

Dr. Drakken orders, "Shego, Bonnie...take them out!"

He fast walks for the chamber as he does.

Bonnie declares, "Kim. Laugh. It's been so the rivalry. I'm going to miss you."

She pulls out her laser lipstick.

Kim pulls out her laser lipstick in reaction.

Kim gets teary eyed. She sniffles hard some.

She calls out, "I'm not! Hard sniffle. Bonnie, you almost destroyed who I am. Took my fame and turned it into a weapon. Hard sniffle! But, I am the real hero. This rivalry ends now!"

At the same time... Bonnie and Kim are firing lasers at each other across the stairs.

Little explosions go off all around the upper half of the stairs.

Bonnie struggles to side jump past incoming lasers from Kim's laser lipstick. Kim side jumps and jump flips easily past incoming lasers from Bonnie's laser lipstick.

Ron fast walks and tumbles past all the lasers coming from Bonnie's laser lipstick.

Shego presses some blue buttons on the secondary control console by her.

Dr. Drakken is already in the glass chamber.

The glass chamber door closes in front of him.

The basketball hoop like neural cap lowers on to Dr. Drakken's head.

Dr. Drakken laughs and laughs maniacally to himself.

Ron calls out, "oh no, you don't!"

He tackles Shego down.

Shego groans hard some. But...she just as quickly high kicks Ron off.

She cruelly smirks.

She snarkily concludes, "nice try. Didn't think you had it in you. But, you're no talent."

Ron lands hard against the stairs.

He groans hard, clutching his side.

Rufus worriedly says, "ohhh."

He puts a kind of comforting claw on Ron's arm.

Ron mostly assures, "I'm... Hard groan. I'll be fine."

He groans hard. He coughs hard some.

He's just dizzy. But, he can't really get up.

Ron whispers to Rufus, "Rufus...you think you can stop the machine? Hard groan. I... Hard groan. I got nothing."

Rufus says, "hmm? Hmm hm hm."

He does a military salute.

And... He starts to crawl down for the stairs.

* * *

Around then...

Bonnie and Kim are racing for the machine.

Bonnie battle cries...as she flip side jumps past the machine.

Kim battle cries...as she flip side jumps for the machine.

They take out their laser lipsticks in midair.

Bonnie fires a laser...right into Kim's laser lipstick.

Kim gasps.

Kim high side spin kicks her exploding laser lipstick...right for Bonnie's laser lipstick.

Bonnie gasps.

She's knocked back hard by the two little explosions...right for the metal platform.

She groans hard over the side of the metal platform.

With no time left to tumble land... Kim lands hard some over a corner of stairs.

She groans hard some.

* * *

From inside the glass chamber... Dr. Drakken has soon stopped laughing.

He realizes, "hmph. Why is nothing happening? Shego?!"

Bonnie kind of quickly pulls out her metal Bo staff from behind her back.

She groans hard. But...she soon is pulling herself up with her metal Bo staff.

Kim presses a side button on her Kimmunicator.

Kim questions, "Wade...can you hack into his Talent Siphoner and stop it?"

Shego has already gotten back to her feet.

She has her strapped on nano-computers wired directly into the secondary computer console by her with suction cup wires.

She keeps fast pressing touch buttons on the nano-computer screens and a few on the control console in front of her.

Shego calls back to Dr. Drakken, "hey! I told you you shouldn't have the chamber door only open with a button. But, why would you listen to me? I'm "just a sidekick"."

She makes air quotes with her fingers on the last part.

Dr. Drakken heavily sighs in frustration.

He mutters, "fine! Then keep making final adjustments."

Shego snarkily adds, "all right. Glad "we" got that covered."

* * *

Over the Kimmunicator... Wade thinks out loud, "Kim, I... Heavy sigh! I'm trying! But, Shego keeps strengthening the firewall. I can't really do anything."

Wade keeps pressing keys like crazy. He keeps moving the joystick back and forth.

On Wade's main holo-screen... Digital green fire keeps rising above the digital rain of light blue handheld bulky walkie talkie styled Kimmunicators.

Kim figures, "then... Hard groan. I got to keep Bonnie and Shego away long enough."

She starts to get up.

Over the Kimmunicator... Wade reasons, "sure. But...but how?"

Kim mostly assures, "I know how. Trust me."

She smiles to herself.

Wade smirks to himself.

He adds, "all right."

* * *

Kim pulls out her grappling hook.

And... She fires it at Shego.

She jump side flips over some as she fires her grappling hook.

The grappling hook spins around some...lassoing Shego's arms together.

The suction cupped wires from Shego's nano-computers tighten hard.

Shego struggles to move her arms. But, they're bound tight.

She cries out, "argh!"

Then... Kim run charges for Shego.

Kim bends back with hands backwards on the edge of the metal platform.

And, at the same time... She kicks Shego off with both legs in the air.

Shego fly crashes into Bonnie.

They both tumble land hard by the metal platform and the stairs.

The suction cupped wires completely tear off.

Electric sparks fly from them...into the secondary control console by Kim.

Bonnie calls out, "get off of me!"

She and Shego groan hard some. They're struggling to get off of each other.

Kim kind of easily gets back on her feet. But...she suddenly sees the electric sparks.

She realizes, "oh...no."

She ducks for cover right by the side of the metal platform.

The nearby control console explodes in a burst of fire.

* * *

Over her Kimmunicator... Wade reports, "good job Kim. I'm in! I'm shutting down the Talent Siphoner...now."

He fast presses some keys.

He smiles wide.

He puts out his arms above his head.

He goes, "yes!"

A winding down sound goes off from the Talent Siphoner.

The dark green sparkles quickly fade from the glass around it.

The dark green lights on Dr. Drakken's neural cap turn off.

The remaining flatscreen monitor starts shutting down.

The glass chamber door automatically swings open.

Kim adds, "way to go, Wade!"

Suddenly... She realizes Ron is still lying over the stairs.

Kim calls out worriedly, "Ron?!"

Surprisingly... Ron kind of quickly raises his arm.

He murmurs, "hey Kim. I...I think I'm finally getting off the carnival ride."

Kim helps Ron up to his feet.

Kim checks, "hey Ron. You okay?"

Ron mostly assures, "I am now."

The dizziness has mostly faded from his view.

He and Kim faintly smile to each other.

* * *

Dr. Drakken rushes over to the wreckage of the control console.

He gasps loudly.

He cries out, "Kim Possible! You think your wires are all that. But, they're...!"

He's putting his arms out as he does.

Then... Shego taps him on his shoulder.

Shego says, "Dr. D..."

Dr. Drakken calls out, "what?!"

Completely unphased... Shego points out, "what's that over there?"

She points over to the remaining secondary control console with her nano-computers.

She just reactivated the console wirelessly with her nano-computers.

Dr. Drakken lightly goes, "ooh! Excuse me."

Dr. Drakken hurries over to the control console.

It starts to shut down again from Wade's hacking.

But... Dr. Drakken mutters coldly, "no. Not this time!"

He pounds a red emergency button on the lower side of the control console.

The control console from the other room now has full control of the Talent Siphoner.

And... The Talent Siphoner fully reactivates...humming back to life.

* * *

Kim and Ron look worried.

They fast walk for the machine. So does Shego and Bonnie.

Dr. Drakken calls out, "out of my way, buffoon! My talent night is back!"

He pushes Ron away and off the metal platform.

Kim calls out, "hold on!"

She reactively grabs Ron.

They tumble fall land kind of easily on the floor.

They both kind of easily get up and dust themselves off.

Dr. Drakken is back in the glass chamber with the reactivated neural cap on his head.

He's manically laughing.

He gets some twitches. He groans some.

Shego has started up the Talent Siphoner wirelessly: Through her nano-computers and through the main control console.

* * *

In Wade's room...

Wade fast presses a bunch of keys.

He shuts down Shego's nano-computers.

But, before Wade can digitally trace the main control console... A wave of digital green fire just shrinks away through a digital green back door.

Wade pounds his bright whitish gray desk with his fists.

He mutters, "oh man! I... Heavy sigh! I lost the signal."

He sighs heavily, looking down.

* * *

Back in the lair...

Ron says, "thanks Kim." Kim adds, "you're welcome. Now, where's...?"

Dr. Drakken declares, "you're too late, Kim Possible! Now I'll have the only talent in the world!"

He keeps maniacally laughing.

Kim pulls out a spare cable and a spare hook from two of her pouches.

She loads them into her grappling hook.

Just then... Shego fires a very light green blast at her.

Shego goes, "uh-uh-uh!"

Shego keeps firing very light green blasts at Kim.

Kim runs across the center of all four stairs.

With all the built up physical exertion... She's struggling to run dodge blast after blast.

Kim calls out, "Ron!"

She tosses her grappling hook down to Ron.

Ron calls back, "got it, KP!"

He jumps up to catch it.

But... Bonnie calls out, "no! I didn't fake bonding time for a day just to lose to you!"

She pole vaults up with her metal Bo staff.

And... She side spin punches Ron back down in mid-air.

Ron crashes down to the floor. The grappling hook falls to the floor.

Ron groans hard. He coughs hard.

Teary eyed... Kim angrily cries out, "Bonnie!"

She high jump flips down toward her grappling hook.

But... She's charging right for Bonnie.

Bonnie is back on her feet on the floor.

Bonnie heatedly glares right back at Kim.

Bonnie spin twirls her metal Bo staff in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rufus has scurried up all the way up the stairs and through the automatic metal door.

He goes, "hmmm. Oh!"

He smiles.

He sees the main control console.

The screen before it is flashing green and blue. All the little brain icons around the grided globe are spiraling closer and closer into one blue and green swirled brain icon.

Rufus climbs up a stone chair by it.

He jump charges for the only big red lever on the control console.

He lands on it and holds on...pushing it down in the process.

Rufus then lets go.

He exhaustively sighs on his back.

But... He hears the control console winding down.

All the little brain icons spiral back out around the grided globe in red and blue.

And... The screen blinks off.

And... Rufus relaxedly sighs.

* * *

Back in the room with the Talent Siphoner...

The Talent Siphoner shuts down for good...along with all the dark green sparkles.

The glass chamber door automatically opens.

And... The flames left by the exploding console have taken over most of the platform.

Dr. Drakken run dives for cover...as the machine explodes in a pillar of fire and smoke.

At the same time... Dr. Drakken goes, "ahh!"

* * *

Kim punches hard at Bonnie.

But, from hitting the metal Bo staff... Kim ends up clutching her fist instead.

She goes, "oww!"

Bonnie deviously grins.

She giggles a little.

She spin twirl her metal Bo staff closer toward Kim.

Kim battle cries...as she high kicks the metal Bo staff out of Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie gulps nervously some. But...she puts up her fists.

Shego run charges for Kim: With both of her hands glowing very light green.

Shego fires two blasts at Kim. But, Kim just jump double flips over both.

She's breathing hard. But...she kind of easily lands on her feet.

Soon... Kim is exchanging fists with Bonnie and Shego at the same time.

The flames and smoke are spreading all across the room. Automatic sirens are blaring.

Kim and Bonnie spin kick hard at each other. But...Bonnie is faster.

Kim crashes down on her side on the floor.

She groans hard. She's coughing hard.

She's struggling to stay conscious.

Bonnie pulls Kim up hard from behind by the arms.

Bonnie and Shego cruelly smirk to each other.

Shego's hand starts glowing very light green.

She concludes, "well, Kimmie... Laugh. It was fun while it lasted. Lights out princess."

She's about to finish Kim.

Suddenly... Ron tackles Bonnie from behind.

Bonnie cries out, "get off...now!"

On impulse... Bonnie lets go of Kim.

Bonnie punches Ron hard in the side.

Ron groans hard and groans hard on the floor, clutching his side.

Bonnie mutters, "did you really think you could stop me, Ron?"

Ron smirks wide.

He reveals, "no. But... Hard groan. Hard groan. I'm happy to be...the distraction."

Bonnie goes wide eyed.

She starts to turn around.

She asks, "what?!"

Suddenly... A familiar voice calls out, "get away from my granddaughter!"

Soon... Bonnie and Shego are both flying fast: Over the stairs and into the next room.

They're both out cold against the stone wall.

And... Nana Possible is standing there: Wearing a all black ninja outfit.

She faintly grins.

* * *

She puts some comforting hands on Ron's.

She says, "thank you for calling for my help. I don't know what I'd do if she was..."

Ron kind of interrupts, "you're welcome, Granny Possible. But...we should probably..."

Nana faintly and solemnly nods.

She says, "you're right. Let's get out of here."

She carries Kim over her back as she fast walks up the stairs.

Kim whispers, "thank you, you two. Thank...you..."

She falls unconscious.

But, just beforehand... She faintly smiles knowingly: Knowing she'll be revived in time.

Ron and Nana faintly smile to themselves.

Ron picks up Rufus and kind of hastily puts him back in his pocket.

A muffled loud explosion is heard on the other side of the closed metal door.

Ron, Rufus, and Nana head out...out for a starry night sky full of hope.


	8. Epilogue

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Epilogue:

Ten minutes later, in Dr. Drakken and Shego's lair...

Wreckage and slowly fading flames are what's left of the machine room.

Well... Except for Dr. Drakken pulling himself out of the wreckage.

He groans hard.

He feels like he has a fever. Yet, he's not coughing hard or sneezing.

He calls out, "Shego?! Bonnie?! Any...body?"

There's a big piece of the glass chamber sticking out of the wreckage.

Dr. Drakken gasps in horror.

He holds his head with both hands.

Reflected in the glass...is most of his hair burned away.

Only a longish batch across the center of his head and back remains.

He cries out, "Kim Possible: My arch foe! You will pay for this...with a new hip master plan! You will pay!"

He puts his arms out as he does.

* * *

Over the course of a few days...

Wade leaks the footage he got from Dr. Drakken and Shego's security cameras...starting off Kim's reputation and popularity alongside Ron and Rufus.

Kim gets a new grappling hook and a new laser lipstick to replace the ones that were destroyed.

Ron starts wearing a mostly dark red large T-shirt with white rings around the edge of the sleeves as a regular thing.

Bonnie is sent to a juvenile cell and counseling. But, she's as set in her ways as ever.

Shego is sent to a cell in a arctic facility. But...she actually finds herself crying a lot to herself over Dr. Drakken and Bonnie.

Dr. Drakken is still presumed destroyed.

The scene cuts to Bueno Nacho.

Ron, Kim, and Rufus are at a booth, eating nachos and chimiritos.

Kim and Ron also pause a bit now and then to chuckle over their first publically worldwide known save the world mission.

Wade is smiling and chuckling some as well.

He's there via holo-screen.

He's having some nachos and a coke drink in a mostly red cup.

And... Kim narrates to herself in her thoughts:

_And things became a new weird._

_Well... Faint chuckle._

_It's normal to us crime fighting teenage heroes._

_It took a mega ton of drama and getting our footing back._

_Well...more like my footing. But..._

_Moderate sigh._

_At least we're way better off than Bonnie._

_She's never going to have a good weird or normal life. But..._

_Moderate sigh._

_Ron is right._

_Some people just don't want to change to be a good person._

_She chose her life._

_Ron, Rufus, Wade, me..._

_Faint chuckle._

_We became Team Possible._

* * *

There's a brief cutaway of Kim flip jumping many times in a row through a giant laser grid in a warehouse like area.

Ron is standing back from the lasers with his arms up.

There's a second brief cutaway with Ron running screaming from sleek mostly dark gray robot drones with laser cannons and blue eye cameras.

Kim runs the opposite way to the side of Ron...zapping all the robot drones with her laser lipstick.

Kim and Ron pause, turning to each other.

They're standing on a metallic bridge over a volcano mouth.

They smile wide to each other.

* * *

Kim continues narrating:

_Sometimes my Nana or Hope even come with._

There's a brief cutaway of Nana spin kicking out a security alarm box for a lair in a cave.

She and Kim high five by the security alarm box.

There's a second brief cutaway of Nana exchanging fists with Shego, Hope exchanging fists with Bonnie, and Dr. Drakken trying to run to a glass pod like escape pod in the cave.

Kim, Hope, and Nana are smiling.

Shego and Bonnie briefly cruelly smirk to each other in the midst of the fighting.

Kim lassoes Dr. Drakken with her grappling hook's cable around him.

She soon punches him out.

* * *

Kim continues narrating:

_Hope, with some help from me, got the courage to become cheerleading captain. I think she rocks._

_Faint chuckle._

_We all rock being ourselves._

There's a brief cutaway to Hope double flip jumping up to on a cheerleading pyramid in the gym.

It's halftime for a Middleton basketball game. The crowd is cheering.

And, in the cheerleading pyramid... Tara, Jessica, and Kim are holding up Hope in a upside down triangle.

There's a second brief cutaway of Kim walking down a school hallway...arm in arm with Josh Mankey.

They both kind of nervously smile.

Josh Mankey has spiky frosty yellow dyed hair and dark brown side hairs.

He often wears a very dark tan blue long sleeved shirt: With red lined sleeves, a red stripe along the top part, and a red lined collar.

He also wears gray sweater like pants.

From a full view of his face... He looks like A.J. T. without a mustache.

There's a third brief cutaway of Ron taking martial arts lessons from Kim in Kim's backyard.

They're exchanging blows with Bo staffs.

But... They keep chuckling a little and chatting away: With or without the Bo staffs.

* * *

Kim continues narrating:

_My Nana is right too._

_We may not always be the best at some things. But...it doesn't mean we're always screw ups or not ourselves._

_We're human, we're ourselves, we try our best to save other people as well as ourselves...and that all of that is okay._

_And... I wouldn't change our lives for anything._

A whole montage of most all of those scenes fast forwards through.

And... The scene changes over to a big metropolitan night scene.

The view zooms in on a helicopter pad on top of a tall office building.

It has a big white H on it with a big spray paint styled yellow circle around it.

Standing there in a group pose...are Kim, Ron with Rufus on his shoulder, Hope, and Nana.

Kim and Hope have their arms on their hips. Ron and Nana have their fists ready.

And... A bright big KP logo appears in the night sky.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


	9. Deleted Scene with Bonnie

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Special Feature/Deleted Scene: Bonnie's Last Night in Middleton

Kim starts to run for the flightgate for their flight.

She leads Ron over.

Ron struggles to keep up.

But...they both make it to the flightgate in time.

Meanwhile...

Bonnie is walking away from the Middleton Mall in the distance. There was something very cartoony about the mall.

Bonnie has a light blue shopping bag in one hand. She holds her cell phone in the other.

She's now wearing a custom made dark purple T-shirt, crisscrossing purple straps over her arms, a longish dark purplish blue holder on the back of her T-shirt for her metal Bo staff, dark blue wristbands over the base part of her fingerless biker gloves, a silver lined shiny leather blue belt and a matching handbag styled pouch, and black fabric pants.

She also has a dark purplish blue pocket holder on the back of each glove: One for solid red laser lipstick, and the other for a black handheld compact mirror.

She continues walking across a long crosswalk, back toward the suburbs.

That is...until some police officers come with black light gun pointers.

One of them says, "Bonnie Rockwaller? You're under arrest."

Bonnie laughs hard some, doubling over.

She looks up.

She suddenly realizes, "wait. You're...you're seriously trying to arrest me?"

She nervously insists, "I'm a teen hero. I don't need to put up with...!"

The other police officer points out, "I'm afraid the leaked security footage across the internet of you helping break out Dr. Drakken and Shego is very incriminating, miss."

Bonnie looks real stunned.

She moderately sighs.

She cups her gloved hands together while looking down.

She says, "fine. I'm...I'm just praying before I go."

The two police officers nervously stand there. But, they lower their light gun pointers.

Suddenly... Bonnie pops the cap off of her laser lipstick from behind her glove.

A bright red laser fires from the laser lipstick...cutting off the lamp from the street lamp.

One of the police officers calls out, "look out!"

Both police officers reactively dive for cover.

The street lamp's lamp crashes down right behind them in a smallish fiery explosion.

Bonnie quickly puts the cap back on her laser lipstick.

She laughs some.

And... She thinks to herself:

_**You were so easy to trick, Wade. But...thanks.**_

_**Faint giggle.**_

_**Thanks for my mission outfit.**_

She quickly runs for it...leaving the Middleton police far behind her.


	10. Special Feature: The Music Video Files

So the Rivalry:

A Kim Possible(2019 movie) Fanfiction Story

Special Feature/Featurettes: The Music Video Files

* * *

Call Me, Beep Me(So the Rivalry Version)

Kim starts to sing, "oh yeah-ah yeah!"

There's a silhouette of her standing in a brightish gray spotlight.

A black lined triangle screen appears with Kim singing with a wide smile.

It has a bright gray spotlight too.

In seconds... Two rhombus shaped screens appear on either side of the triangle screen.

They're both of Kim raising her hands in the air over her head and twirl dancing: One of her side twirling toward the center, one twirling toward the camera.

The full screen completely changes.

It changes to Kim sitting mostly back to the camera at her white tinted wood desk in her bedroom. Her Buzz Lightyear ship styled smallish mirror is on it.

There's a bright white backdrop.

Kim sings, "I'm your basic average girl... And I'm here to save the world."

In the middle of her singing... There's a brief cutaway to Kim and Hope dancing with wavy arms in Kim's room.

Kim sings, "you can't stop me 'cause I'm...Kim...Possible."

There's a brief scene of Kim in the dark with some light green and very faint blue disco lights.

In seconds... There's three brief cutaways at once: One dark green tinted, one foggy tinted, and one blue tinted.

The dark green tinted one shows Kim jump punching down at one of Dementor's henchman in a hazmat suit. It also has "Kim" in big foggy letters in a downward overlap.

The foggy tinted one shows Kim getting her fists ready while a all too certain very light green glowing gloved hand is aiming back at her. It also has "Poss" in big foggy letters in a downward overlap.

The blue tinted one shows Kim fall charging down a vent with her fists ready. It also has "ible" in big foggy letters in a downward overlap.

The whole scene then changes before a bobbing up and down big dark red line of light.

Kim continues singing, "there is nothin' I can't do..."

While singing... She's dance twirling some around in darkness.

A bunch of near whitish green lasers is by her and aimed down in darkness.

Kim smiles with closed lips while her lightly closed fists and upper arms are up.

Kim continues singing, "when danger calls... Just know that I am on my way... Know that I am on my way..."

There's four brief cutaways at the same time: All with diagonal black lining.

One shows Kim running down a school hall while the warning bell goes off.

Ron is seen about to nervously ask her something with his arms out.

He soon runs after Kim to catch up.

The second cutaway shows the firefighting drone spraying fire extinguisher foam on a fire in the open door to Jim and Tim's room.

Kim is seen rush charging in to check inside the room for her brothers. Mrs. Dr. Possible is just down the hall, piloting the firefighting drone with its remote control.

The other two cutaways show different angles of Kim running down the street to get to the bus: Backpack and all.

Kim sings, "it doesn't matter where or when there's trouble..."

There's three brief cutaways in a row: One of Professor Dementor pouring black slime over a certain globe, one of security footage of Shego about to break out Dr. Drakken from his cell...and one of Kim and the scientist flying fast out of the path of the column of fire and oil fungus while Ron is riding a crate out.

The scene cuts to Kim standing right next to her bedroom desk. There's a bright white backdrop.

Kim sings, "if you just call my name... Kim Possible..."

On the first part... Kim puts her hands out sideways and flat while slanting her head upward left.

On the second part... There's three brief cutaways at once.

One is of with Ron struggling to get free...when one of Professor Dementor's henchmen pulls the lipstick away while unintentionally turning it.

Another is of a bright red laser firing from the lipstick...cutting right through the back of the scientist's chains.

The third is of Kim grabbing the falling scientist while swinging on her grappling hook.

The full screen changes over to the Middleton High gym.

Kim sings, "it'll be all right. It'll be all right. Yeah!"

Kim raises her arm high up with a pom pom in hand.

She smiles wide as she does.

Kim sings, "call me, beep me if you wanna reach me... When you wanna page me, it's okay."

The whole scene turns into a dark blue clock face like tunnel with darkish green and very light blue glowing rods all over. "Call" flashes in big blocky darkish green letters upward left. "Me" flashes in big blocky darkish green letters downward right.

Kim is very lightly dancing and moving her shoulders around.

In seconds... "Beep me" flashes in big blocky dark green letters above her.

Kim sings, "I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring!"

There's a very light blue tinted cutaway to a silhouette of Kim cartwheeling.

In seconds... There's a cutaway to Kim with her fists ready and facing a mirror image of herself: All before hovering rightside up tablet like near whitish blue glowing rods in darkness.

The scene soon changes back over to the dark blue clock face like tunnel with glowing rods.

Kim sings, "doesn't matter if it's day or night... Everything is gonna be alright. Whenever you need me, baby... Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me."

Kim lies back some on the clock face like tunnel.

In seconds... She is very lightly dancing and moving her shoulders around.

In the middle part... There's a cutaway of Ron holding Rufus while he's standing upright in his hands.

At the end part... Kim widely smiles while making a phone sign with two of her fingers.

A big almost cartoonish mostly dark blue loading orb is seen over dark blue.

There's a upbeat pop beat around someone going, "oh...oh...oh!"

There's two brief cutaways to Kim working out with Nana Possible: One of Nana jumping high for a bit in the middle of a exchanged blow with Bo staffs...and a even briefer cutaway of Nana with a end of her Bo staff lightly right on Kim's neck.

Kim sings, "Kim here. So, what's the sitch?"

There's a brief cutaway to a head view of Kim grinning while tilting her head some.

The scene changes back to Kim sitting mostly back to the camera at her white tinted wood desk in her bedroom.

Her Buzz Lightyear ship styled smallish mirror shows Kimpossible dot com, cartoony and all, on its screen.

Kim sings, "message clear, I am here. Let me reassure you..."

She puts a contemplative finger to the side of her cheek on the last part.

Kim sings, "I'm never gonna leave you alone... I am...I'm on my way."

On the first part... Kim is before a bunch of dark blue tablet styled glowing rods in the dark.

She's dancing some with her hand palms straight and out.

On the second part... There's a brief cutaway to Kim and Bonnie jump flipping after Shego in a certain secret lab.

Kim sings, "you can always count on me... When it gets dark or fright, I'll help you see out..."

The scene cuts back to the bunch of dark blue tablet styled glowing rods in the dark.

On the first part... Kim points to herself with both hands while being straight faced.

On the second part... Kim uses her laser lipstick to cut a burning hole through the full screen's glass.

The cut circle of glass falls to the invisible floor in the dark.

Kim sings, "I will help you find your way... Help you find your way!"

The scene cuts to Kim holding a flashlight in a dark corner of a certain secret lab, shining a bright white light ahead on a standalone flatscreen computer.

There's a cutaway to Kim putting both her arms out in a swim dive like way. There's a bright white backdrop.

Kim sings, "it doesn't matter where or when there's trouble... If you just call my name... Kim Possible!"

The scene cuts to scrolling shots of Kim Possible flying in to land on the dam.

Kim sings, "call me, beep me...if you wanna reach me... When you wanna page me...it's okay."

On the first part... There's Kim lightly putting her arms out and dancing a little around a mostly dark gray part of the clock face like tunnel.

On the second part... There's a cutaway to Kim lying on her back on her bed.

She's grinning while holding her cell phone kind of out. She also has her head on a pink pillow.

A big almost cartoonish mostly dark blue loading orb is seen over dark blue.

Kim sings, "I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring!"

The scene cuts back to that camera shot of Kim widely smiling while making a phone sign with two of her fingers.

Kim sings, "doesn't matter if it's day or night... Everything is gonna be alright. Whenever you need me, baby... Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me... If you wanna page me, it's okay."

Kim lies back some on the clock face like tunnel.

In seconds... She is very lightly dancing and moving her shoulders around.

On the second part... It cuts back to the camera shot of Kim facing a mirror image of herself.

Only...it quickly changes to Kim firing her grappling hook at the cruelly smirking image of Bonnie with her fists ready.

Bonnie's image transforms into a near whitish blue compass styled bright light before the incoming grappling hook.

The scene cuts to dark red glowing rods all around in the dark.

Kim sings, "doesn't matter where... Doesn't matter when... I will be there for you 'til the very end."

The scene alternates between two cutaways: One of Kim very cautiously looking around the dark red glowing rods...and one of Ron finding and comforting a depressed Kim on top of the Middleton School roof during a certain lunch period.

Kim sings, "in danger or trouble...I'm there on the double."

The scene passes through three cutaways of Kim: All with floating glowing rods.

The first is Kim sincerely looking toward the camera. The glowing rods are darkish blue.

The second is Kim kicking out with her leg. The glowing rods are dark green.

The third is Kim ready with her fists while having her fists at face level on either side of her. The glowing rods are dark red.

Kim sings, "you know that you always can call...Kim Possible."

The scene changes to a weird eight triangle framed mirror: All the frames with Kim in it with her arms out.

She's smiling wide.

On the second part... Kim sincerely looks at the camera while kind of turning her head in the dark.

Kim sings, "yeah-ah! Yeah-ah!"

There's a brief cutaway to Shego firing a huge blast of very light green at Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.

Kim raises her arm out in some growing brighter light in the dark.

Kim sings, "call me, beep me if you wanna reach me... When you wanna page me, it's okay. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring! Doesn't matter if it's day or night... Everything is gonna be alright. Whenever you need me, baby... Whenever you need me, yeah...!"

The scene changes to a whole big montage of brief cutaways...of most of the Kim Possible: So the Rivalry finale.

Kim raises her arm out in some growing brighter light in the dark.

A mostly dark gray part of the clock face like tower is briefly seen in the backdrop.

Kim sings, "call me, beep me if you wanna reach me... When you wanna page me, it's okay. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring! Doesn't matter if it's day or night... Everything is gonna be alright. Whenever you need me, baby..."

The scene changes back to the clock face like tunnel.

Kim is lightly swaying with her arms out and lightly dance twirling around.

When the middle part comes around... She makes a phone like sign with two of her fingers.

Through all the parts... Light green, light blue, and dark red disco lights flash straight through it all.

And... Kim finishes singing, "call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me."

She's now standing in bright white light...on one high block among many high and low blocks in a computer generated grid of mostly white gray blocks.

She smiles wide and extends her open hand out as she does.

There's a beep beep, beep beep.

And, at the same time... The scene fades through whizzing by dark green and dark red glowing rods.

* * *

The Naked Mole Rap Remix(So the Rivalry Version)

There's some electronic faint whirling.

In two camera shots... Ron and Wade appear with bright yellow pixel art letters going by with their names: "Ron Stoppable" and "Feat. Wade".

In both camera shots... There's a pink purple lined mostly bright sparkly blue spotlight shining diagonally toward them against a darker purple backdrop.

Wade is wearing a open glittery gold jacket over black. He's also wearing black felt pants.

By a microphone... And, on a purplish circle platform... Rufus calls out, "hit it!"

Ron sings, "yo, listen up... Have a holler from Ron."

He appears out from behind purple curtains as he does.

He points to himself with his hands back to himself just before putting his arms out. He also crouches down some.

Ron sings, "hey...straight Outta Middleton... We got it goin' on. Naked Mole Rap is the name of the song."

Vid windows of stills from the main title video zoom by.

Ron puts his arms wide out to the side for the middle part.

He poses coolly with his arms crossed on the last part.

Ron sings, "here with Wade...to tell ya how the game is played. Ain't hiding nothing... And you'll know what the truth is...how Ron met Rufus."

A bunch of multicolored camera shots of parts of Ron's face from different angles appear around a vid window of Rufus.

A light purplish tinted camera shot of the top part of Wade's head is seen: With him shaking his head a little and wide eyed...until the Ron met Rufus part.

Wade's eyes look casually now. He also firmly nods.

In a second... The scene changes to Ron and Rufus for the same view.

Ron is before a light blue camera shot to the left. Rufus is before a light green camera shot to the right.

They have their backs kind of to each other. But, they both smile wide.

Rufus winks with one of his eyes.

Wade sings, "Team Possible, 'bout to be on a dangerous mission. It's a furless little rodent you'd consider straight out of science fiction. 'cause now Ron has a solution...the perfect pet for his parents's sensitivities. His origins remain a mystery. He was found in a crate. But, it's the other guy's loss. Cause Ron didn't need to search for furless pets... He's got Rufus!"

The upper half of Ron and the upper half of Wade are seen appearing at random edges in the full view: Shrunk down somewhat as well.

At the same time... There's a whole montage of brief cutaways to the scene with Ron showing Rufus to Kim at the airport.

At the parents mention though... Two silhouettes with light blue question marks are briefly seen...along with a blocky red lettered message.

The blocky red lettered message says:

Sorry we couldn't fit a part for them in the movie. Just go with it.

Ron sings, "one of a kind! He's Rufus! He's gonna need some sunscreen. But, when has Ron ever screened out weird?"

A cartoonish mostly white bottle of sunscreen floats by in a purple backdrop.

On the second part... A bunch of Wades appear doing random poses with their hands.

And... Ron is doing jumping jacks while smiling wide.

Ron sings, "what is that? That freaky thing?"

He curls up some while pointing down. There's a light blue backdrop.

Rufus is seen dancing in place before a cartoonish light gray spotlight. Purple ground floor and light blue make up the backdrop.

Wade is heard singing, "yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rap!"

Ron sings, "hold up, I can't hear the cheerleaders sing!"

He's swaying back and forth in the Middleton High gym. But, a bright blue tint is over the screen.

Suddenly... All the Middleton High cheerleaders come by with their pom poms out side to side.

Kim is in song leading them with a chorus of ahhs and ohhs.

Then... The view cuts to "rufus" in big goldish lined purple billboard letters: With bright light bulbs all over.

Wade sings, "listen to the Naked Mole Rap!"

He's doing the robot move. Then, he's flipping his cupped hands up and down while cupping them and lowering his arms down.

Ron sings, "we always go to Bueno Nacho... We never have just a chimirito and a taco. Oh! Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'!"

Ron is standing before a purple backdrop on the left side of the screen.

A montage of cutaways to Bueno Nacho is seen on the right side of the screen.

The sides of the screen switch up.

Ron keeps singing, "Rufus in my pocket... Can't stop it... Don't drop it... You just might pop the CGI."

A montage of cutaways is seen before a bright yellow backdrop...of Ron offering a fry, a chip, and a tomato to Rufus.

In all three... Rufus takes it and eats it.

He goes, "hmm!"

On the second part... Rufus is blowing pink bubblegum.

It pops all over Rufus.

But, for a few seconds... Rufus's whole image fluctuates.

Ron sings, "Rufus and Ron Stoppable...with our good friends Wade, Hope, Nana Possible, and Kim Possible."

The scene cuts over to the group pose of them on a helicopter pad: With the helicopter pad with a big white H on it and a big spray paint styled yellow circle around.

Ron sings, "oh! Check it! Check us out in the villain's lair. I say, "yo, KP, we got your back!" Hi-yah!"

The scene cuts over to a montage of brief cutaways...of nearly all of Ron's action bits in the finale to Kim Possible: So the Rivalry.

Ron sings, "what is that? That freaky thing?"

He curls up some while pointing down. There's a light blue backdrop.

Rufus is seen dancing in place before a cartoonish light gray spotlight. Purple ground floor and light blue make up the backdrop.

Wade sings, "yes, that's right. It's the Naked Mole Rap!"

Ron sings, "come on you all...I can't hear Wade sing!"

Then... The view cuts to "rufus" in big goldish lined purple billboard letters: With bright light bulbs all over.

Wade sings, "listen to the Naked Mole Rap!"

He's doing the robot move. Then, he's flipping his cupped hands up and down while cupping them and lowering his arms down.

Then... Wade appears in a bunch of multicolored camera shots: Alternating between left and right.

Wade sings, "the main attraction... Kim and Ron are back in action. Amped up humor and drama for all... Who says we can't make it big in live action? We're grapplin', scrappin', and crackin' on Dr. Drakken and Shego and Bonnie."

Wade is lightly punching and ready with his fists.

To his left... A montage of a bunch of brief cutaways of Kim and Ron fighting Professor Dementor and Shego are seen.

Wade sings, "Rufus comes later. But, they'll never see him coming. Hope? Have you seen her? Like the beat. Not droppable... Hard to believe she was Bonnie's right hand girl. Wade... Getcha hacking on! Ron... Getcha running on! Here we go. Mmm!"

To his right... A sped up montage of Rufus is seen of him shutting down the main control console in Shego and Dr. Drakken's lair.

To his left... A sped up montage of most of the beginning and end of Kim's cheerleading tryout is seen.

To his right... There's Wade himself raising his arms out in victory in his room...while Dr. Drakken is banging hard on his keyboard in frustration.

The part with Dr. Drakken is before a subway tunnel styled part of a lair with bright yellow lights around. A bunch of little explosions are being seen around as well.

To Wade's left... There's a cutaway to Ron running from Shego's blasts in a certain top secret lab.

Wade sings, "Kim Possible, Nana Possible... They fight evil like nobody's fool... They could be the next Team Golden Girls."

There's a cutaway of Nana spin kicking out a security alarm box for a certain lair.

She and Kim high five by the security alarm box.

There's another cutaway to Bonnie and Shego flying fast over the stairs and into a certain next room...where they're soon both out cold.

Wade sings, "Shego, Dr. Drakken, and Bonnie are never gonna take over the world... No! ...thanks to our team Team Possible. Yeah! We're in action... Ah, getcha getcha DCOM hype!"

The scene changes to a whole big montage of brief cutaways...of most of the Kim Possible: So the Rivalry finale.

Then, suddenly... A big purple "DCOM hype" appears over Wade's head.

Wade poses cool while motioning down fast with his hand.

Ron sings, "what is that? That freaky thing?"

He curls up some while pointing down. There's a light blue backdrop.

Rufus is seen dancing in place before a cartoonish light gray spotlight. Purple ground floor and light blue make up the backdrop.

Wade sings, "yes, that's right. It's the Naked Mole Rap!"

Ron sings, "come on you all...I can't hear Kim sing!"

He cuffs his hand up while standing before the Middleton High school front doors.

The scene zooms down the hall...and right to the school auditorium.

Kim is up there on the stage with a microphone in hand.

She chuckles some.

She grins wide.

She sings, "say the word!"

She points out to Ron out of a crowd of cartoonish silhouettes popping out of the bottom part of the screen.

Kim sings, "say the word, Ron, and I'll be there."

Ron awkwardly chuckles back.

He blushes a little.

Kim sings, "anytime, anywhere..."

She points out over to Wade off to the side of the auditorium.

And... Wade sings, "listen to the Naked Mole Rap!"

He's doing the robot move. Then, he's flipping his cupped hands up and down while cupping them and lowering his arms down.

Ron sings, "what is that? That freaky thing?"

He curls up some while pointing down. There's a light blue backdrop.

Rufus is seen dancing in place before a cartoonish light gray spotlight. Purple ground floor and light blue make up the backdrop.

Ron sings, "this ain't no... No robo-rodeo."

He and Wade are before a very dark purple sparkly backdrop. They both have microphones in hand.

There's a cartoonish robot horse in a vid window that speed scrolls by.

Wade sings, "yes, that's right. It's the Naked Mole Rap!"

Ron sings, "this ain't no... No freakos."

There's a cartoonish picture of Camp Wannaweep in a vid window that speed scrolls by.

Wade sings, "yeah! It's the Naked Mole Rap!"

Ron sings, "this ain't no... No hypnotic disco."

There's a cartoonish picture of a hypnotic disco ball over a fancy club like place in a vid window that speed scrolls by.

Wade sings, "yeah! It's the Naked Mole Rap."

Ron sings, "this ain't no... No Team Go Ego."

There's a cartoonish picture of Team Go...and Shego crossed out in the picture with very light green energy: All in a vid window that speed scrolls by.

Wade sings, "yeah! That's right! It's the Naked Mole Rap."

Rufus is now seen with his microphone on a floating dark purple circle platform.

And... Wade, Rufus, and Ron sing, "yeah... Yeah... Yeah! Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!"

Wade imitates a o sound with his lips.

Ron smiles wide.

Rufus says mwah to the camera. He also winks.

Naked Mole Rap scrolls by in big purple billboard letters.

And, at the same time... The scene fades through little fireworks going off all around.

* * *

Say the Word(So the Rivalry Completely Original Music Video)

There's a beep, beep, beep beep beep.

Light techno background music starts up.

Kim is on stage in the Middleton High school auditorium. But, the stage is done out like a recording studio.

The stage has two microphones on stands, a wood stool, and dark blue fabric across the stage. And... Kim is not the only one on stage.

Christy C. R. is there: Wearing a darkish pink top, a white cloth like wrapping around her waist, a mostly string necklace with some gold ringed links, silvery hoop earrings with some small blue feathers hanging from them, and a kind of criss crossed and yet open buttoned sweater jacket with white and blue downward stripes.

She has long slightly wavy dark brown hair. The front left side of her hair is over her left shoulder.

Kim is twirl dancing with her hands out sideways and flat. Christy is bobbing her head some.

Kim is smiling wide. Christy is faintly grinning.

Christy sings, "all you have to do is..."

Someone is heard singing, "ahhh... Uh-huh..."

At the same time... Kim and Christy sing, "say the word. I'm there!"

Kim points to herself with one hand.

But, in a second... She points to Christy instead with a outstretched arm.

Christy chuckles hard some, almost doubling over.

The view cuts back for a bit...showing the whole school and a bunch of parents of students watching the show.

They're sitting in mostly dark blue plastic seats in the school auditorium. Ron, Hope, Tara, Jessica...even Mr. Barkin is there too.

Kim and Christy sing, "I'm on it...I got it."

Kim is rocking her shoulders some while pointing out with a outstretched arm to the crowd. Christy bends her head back some with a smile.

They take the microphones off their microphone stands.

Kim and Christy sing, "I can do anything."

Kim raises a arm straight up with a light fist while tilting her head some to the right. Christy bends down fast and back up like she's playing a rock guitar with her free hand.

Kim chuckles hard some, doubling over.

There's a brief cutaway to Kim jump flip kicking off of a spring board on a tower of red and blue gym mats. There's a brief cutaway of Kim fast tapping the red buttons for four certain silvery timer bombs a bunch of times until the sirens stop.

Kim sings, "what you need..." Christy sings, "got your back..."

Almost at the same time... They both turn some to the side.

They're straight faced as they do.

Kim and Christy sing, "just say the word: I'm there."

Christy points to herself. Kim points out a finger out from a kind of raised up light fist.

Christy kicks up with one leg off to the side of her microphone stand. Kim side spin kicks off toward the side of the stage.

There's a cutaway to Kim firing her grappling hook up to the Middleton High School roof from the ground by the front doors.

She's soon carrying Ron on the way up swinging up.

In Wade's room... Wade is watching a holo-screen with Kim and Ron swinging up to the roof.

He has a excited look in his eyes as he does. He's also sipping from a red and white spiral cup with a red lined bendy straw.

In two cartoony purple lined side screens... There's more with Kim and Christy.

Kim spin dives down in a sitting position: With her legs kind of out wide and her arms out wide.

Kim grins wide.

Christy chuckles hard.

She's clutching her shoulder as she does.

Soon... The whole scene cuts back to the Middleton High school auditorium.

Kim and Christy are both standing again.

Christy sings, "if you find your world is caving in..."

There's a brief cutaway to Kim crouched in the vent crying to herself.

Kim sings, "you can bet you're gonna need a friend."

There's a brief cutaway to Ron comforting Kim in the airport.

Kim and Christy sing, "someone to take those fears away...away...away!"

There's a cutaway to Kim skating on purple roller skates with little rocket engines.

She's skating after a mostly pink ice cream truck on a dock in Florida. The ice cream truck is being driven by Shego.

Shego is wearing a mostly light blue ice cream truck driver outfit with a matching sailor hat styled hat.

Shego tosses out a box full of mostly white wrapped Fruity Lickey ice cream bars with one hand.

Right in front of a speeding Kim... A bunch of little kids in swimming trunks rush over to the pile of ice cream bars.

For a second... Kim looks real nervous.

She high jump flips over them.

She then keeps rollerskating after the ice cream truck down a corner of road, heading further into town.

Soon... The whole scene cuts back to the Middleton High school auditorium.

Kim and Christy sing, "say the word!"

Christy makes some light fists and turns her arms in some. Kim lightly dances and puts her arms out over her head.

Kim sings, "make a call and I'll be there." Christy sings, "...and I'll be there."

They both hold pretend headsets on their heads with one hand. Christy bends her head up some.

Kim smiles wide. Christy grins wide.

For a brief camera shot... Rufus is standing on the stool: Looking all proud with his eyes closed and rubbing his claws together some.

Kim and Christy sing, "anytime, anywhere... Have you heard? That I'm all about saving your world."

They both extend out a arm to the crowd with a open hand.

Christy sings, "all you have to do is..." Kim sings, "all you have to do is...say the word."

They both have light fists and elbows up to the side.

In a second though... They let down their arms.

Christy waves to the camera with one hand like she's swiping over the camera screen. Kim high jump flips up onto the main support beam over the auditorium stage.

Kim makes a excited face.

She waves from high up.

Christy points a scolding finger at her.

Kim makes a brief disappointed face.

Then... She jump flips back down to the stage.

Christy is quick to put a comforting hand on her's.

They both awkwardly smile to each other.

Christy sings, "in trouble, in it deep..." Kim sings, "this is a promise that I can keep."

Christy points straight down with a finger from her hand. Kim points straight up with a finger from her hand.

Kim sings, "make it right... Make it right..." Christy sings, "count on me... Count on me..." Kim and Christy sing, "to be the best friend I can be."

Christy clasps her hands together in front of her. Kim kind of quickly goes in a meditative pose with her eyes closed.

They're both faintly smiling though.

There's a cutaway to Kim and Ron running and tumbling some from school building roof to school building roof...while being chased by clones of Bonnie and Kim.

The clones seem to be imitating growling and snarling sounds.

Kim sings, "when your car is crashing down...I'll be the one to hit the eject."

There's a cutaway to Kim crash landing down into a warehouse. Dust and wood debris falls all around her.

A car alarm is going off outside.

But, from the ground... Kim is smiling wide.

She kind of quickly puts out her hand and waves.

Some computer desks are seen in the back of the warehouse.

Kim kind of quickly gets back to her feet. But, Ron helps Kim up to her feet a little anyway.

The whole scene cuts back to the Middleton High school auditorium.

Both microphones are back on the microphone stands.

Christy sings, "When your life is spinning upside down...I'll be the one to turn it around." Kim sings, "...the one to turn it around..."

Kim twirl dances around quite a lot in one place.

Christy has a hand on Kim's to help balance her as she does.

Christy seems to imitate a wow sound with her lips.

Kim and Christy sing, "say the word!"

Christy twirl dances some and tap dances with her arms out some. Kim is sitting on the stool to catch her breath some.

Christy sings, "make a call and I'll be there." Kim sings, "...and I'll be there."

Kim and Christy sing, "anytime, anywhere... Have you heard? That I'm all about saving your world."

Christy and Kim are pointing over and out to the crowd on the second part.

There's a brief cutaway to electrical sparks flying from certain suction cup wires that are completely torn off in Dr. Drakken and Shego's lair.

There's some brief cutaways to Wade, Kim, and Ron looking over Middleton High school security footage of Bonnie running from Shego. There's a brief cutaway to Shego's arms binded together tight with cable from Kim's grappling hook: In Dr. Drakken and Shego's lair with the Talent Siphoner.

And... There's a brief cutaway of Kim kicking Shego off of the Talent Siphoner's platform and into Bonnie with both legs in the air.

Kim sings, "all you have to do is..." Christy sings, "all you have to do is...say the word."

They're both standing now.

Kim looks sincerely right at the camera. Christy side looks sincerely at the camera with her shoulders mostly turned left.

There's a cutaway to Kim in a library with a red book.

She spin dives her hand with the book down in a dramatic downward stance.

She quickly stands back up while tossing the book right into a bookshelf in the Mystery and Suspense section.

She cheekily grins while putting her hands on her hips and her arms out.

There's a cutaway to Dr. Drakken using a double mechanical cog styled disintegrator drill on wheels styled like a set of two mechanical cogs on a axle.

The disintegrator drill has a plumbing like black tube in back, faint gold greenish tan in the middle, gray lined, a plastic seesaw like bottom frame, and a control pad like plastic thing, and a spring button styled firing chamber.

Dr. Drakken is trying to tunnel through a brick wall and a concrete layer to a bank.

A infrared scanner view briefly comes up. It's showing a diamond in the back of a bank vault.

A mostly tightly focused nebula like stream of light yellow and orange is firing from the disintegrator drill.

Ron is picking up some fallen bricks and throwing them at the disintegrator drill. Shego and Bonnie are exchanging fists with Kim.

Soon... The disintegrator drill's drill end is hit squarely in by a brick.

The disintegrator drill starts to course with near whitish green sparks around it.

Dr. Drakken runs away in a panic...as the laser drill explodes in near whitish green fire.

Kim and Christy sing, "say the word-d..."

There's a cutaway to Kim and Ron in a ancient Egyptian tomb.

There are plenty of old dusty books and mummy jars around on the yellowish stone shelves. The books are in surprisingly good condition.

There's four kid sized monkey ninjas wearing black ninja outfits, matching hooded cowls, and ski mask styled voice modulators with visible brown soundwave patterns over their mouths. And, they're led by Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist has super hairy monkey like hands and feet. He wears a black martial arts robe with red lines across and red lining on the sleeve ends.

He has medium black hair: With some hair pointing out above his face.

From a full view of his face... He looks like Michael W. F.

A ghostly bluish glowing open big book is floating in the middle of the Egyptian tomb room. It's the Book of Rare Mystical Power

Ron is struggling to keep the Book of Rare Mystical Power from flying into Monkey Fist's hands with two grappling hook lines and hooks.

Kim is throwing books at the monkey ninjas. She's also spin kicking them back.

Monkey Fist seems to be laughing hard at Kim and Ron.

But... Kim throwing a wood barrel right into Monkey Fist changes that tune.

Monkey Fist falls dazed to the ground.

There's a brief cutaway to Ron sliding down a diagonally lined vent.

He's smiling some with his arms out as he does.

Someone is heard singing, "ahhh... It's your..."

There's a kind of brief cutaway of Kim in the Middleton High gym.

She jumps up while tucking in her legs and holding her pom poms up.

She kind of quickly lands back down on her feet.

She puts out her pom poms to the side while curving her body in.

She starts to move back off the camera screen...when the screen completely changes.

At the same time... Someone is heard singing, "it's your world..."

The whole scene cuts back to the Middleton High school auditorium.

Christy sings, "if you find your world is caving in..."

Someone is heard singing, "if you find you are gone..."

Kim sings, "you can bet you're gonna need a friend."

There's a brief cutaway to Kim on top of a picnic table, exchanging side kicks with a clone Kim. But, park goers just carry on with picnics and stroll around the park area like it's just a typical day of spring break.

Kim sings, "you, I will fly for..."

There's a brief cutaway to Dr. Drakken looking ahead down a street corner with some hi-tech dark blue zooming lens.

Kim and Christy sing, "oh, I will take your fears away...ay...ay!"

A mostly dark blue tactical screen briefly comes and goes on the first word.

Kim and Christy both point a arm high up: With a open hand with a hand palm facing out.

Kim rocks her shoulders some. Christy leans her head some to the right while curving to the left side some.

Kim and Christy sing, "say the word!"

They both chuckle some to themselves, looking down some.

Christy sings, "make a call and..." Kim sings, "make a call and I'll be there."

Kim sings, "anytime, anywhere... Have you heard?" Christy sings, "have you heard?" Kim and Christy sing, "that I'm all about saving your world."

Christy and Kim are pointing over and out to the crowd on the third part.

Kim and Christy sing, "all you have to do is... All you have to do is... All you have to do is...!"

Christy sings, "dial my number and call my name!"

Kim and Christy sing, "day or night..."

They both put their arms out.

Kim puts her hands out flat as she does.

Kim sings, "got your game. Say the word!"

Kim and Christy high five each other on opposite hands.

There's a brief cutaway to a shrunk down Ron speed driving a light blue remote control toy car on sidewalk: With a shrunk down remote control in hand.

A yellow king crown is on the front of the car.

There's a brief cutaway to Rufus speed crawling across a vent.

There's a kind of brief cutaway to Kim jump charging for Monkey Fist...in a park late at night.

Street lamp like lamps are plenty in the park, casting light around.

Monkey fist punch swings at her.

But, as she's landing on her feet... Kim kind of easily dodges it in the air.

Kim and Christy sing, "cause I'm all about saving your world!"

There's a brief cutaway of Ron tackling Shego down in Dr. Drakken and Shego's lair with the Talent Siphoner.

There's a brief cutaway of Ron dancing out and back with his head and wavy arms: All before some self activating lasers within a certain giant laser grid in a warehouse like area.

There's a brief cutaway of Kim flip jumping many times in a row through that same warehouse like area.

Kim and Christy sing, "all you have to do is... All you have to do is... All you have to do is..."

Kim is rocking her shoulders with a wide grin. Christy bends her head back some with a smile.

Kim and Christy finish singing, "...say the word."

Kim makes a phone sign with two of her fingers.

She points up to the side with one finger from her other hand as she does.

Christy points out to the crowd with two of her fingers.

She fast alternates with both hands as she does.

Christy chuckles a little.

Christy grins. Kim smiles.

The crowd loudly claps and cheers.

They stand up as they continue to do so.

Kim and Christy take a bow on the stage.

A big almost cartoonish mostly dark blue loading orb is briefly seen over the stage.

There's a beep, beep, beep beep beep.

The crowd continues to loudly clap and cheer.

And, as they do... The scene slowly but surely fades to black.


End file.
